Helena Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Brightfire15
Summary: After being attacked, Helena flees with Cedric until she reunites with Sirius. This year, along with admitting to Cedric how she feels, she will have to face the rejection of the Wizarding World, divided loyalties, danger, and the truth of her scar. R&R!
1. Running Away With Cedric

Helena Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

My name is Helena Potter, and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing my best friend, Cedric Diggory from some form of Lord Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self after he was possessed by Voldemort. Cedric took a while before he ever forgave himself for what had happened. However, I cheered him up by promising to tell the Dursleys he was my personal bodyguard with permission to use magic if they tried anything on me.

During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had had to run, but he always said he was safe in his letters and assured me he was happy with the fact that I knew he was innocent and cared about him. Still, when I worried about Sirius made me hold Snuffles, the stuffed dog he'd given me, closer at night so I'd feel better and not afraid.

During my fourth year, everything changed again, this time for the worst. I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament alongside two rival schools and Cedric, who I secretly loved. I nearly got killed several times and then during the Third Task, Cedric and I were taken and Voldemort had returned. Cedric had been forced to watch me be tortured and then fight and nearly be killed by Lord Voldemort. Ever since then, I was more on guard as I didn't know when or where I might be attacked.

While the Dursleys had been on edge as per usual this summer because not only were they scared of Cedric my "bodyguard" who had threatened Uncle Vernon, but they were even more terrified of my godfather who was a former wrongfully convicted murderer. They were somewhat more polite as they feared what would happen if they mistreated me and then Cedric or Sirius came after them. It was quite amusing, actually

This summer was proving to be dismal as I seemed to be estranged from Hermione and Ron. They weren't clear in their letters as they always said they couldn't tell me what was going on as they'd sworn to Professor Dumbledore not to say anything to me as the owls might've been intercepted. At first, I was patient and hoped that something would happen or they'd talk to me, but nothing happened. I didn't know who I was angrier at, Ron and Hermione or Professor Dumbledore. I'd barely had a scrap of news all summer and after that had happened; no one could be honest with me. Well, not _no one_.

Only Cedric was detailed and honest in his letters. He told me what he was doing with his summer and also added that while he was watching for signs, he'd quit reading the _Daily Prophet _after Rita Skeeter's yellow journalism, and he hadn't much contact with Ron and Hermione or even Dumbledore. He wasn't even with them; he was at his new home. Cedric explained that he'd had a bad argument with Dumbledore two weeks after school let out and they weren't speaking for the time being. What the falling out was about, Cedric didn't want to say. His letters proved to be helpful as the days melted by.

And when I say 'melted,' I don't mean it figuratively. This summer was sweltering hot. Nearly everyday there were temperatures in the nineties and sometimes up to one hundred or higher. After four solid weeks at the Dursleys, I finally decided that I'd had enough and wrote to Cedric, taking him up on his offer to let me stay with him in his new house. I hadn't told anyone of my plans yet and was on the swings at the local park waiting for Cedric when Dudley and his gang came by. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't know that Dudley's bullying had gone up a level and they were beating up kids on a regular basis. I only knew because I sometimes saw it when he snuck out of the house at night.

So, there I was on the swings minding my own business when Dudley and his gang came up to me. "Well, look at what we have here."

"Leave me alone, Big D," I snarled. "Or should I call you Dung for Brains?"

"You did _not _just talk to me like that!" he said, angrily.

"I'll talk to you however I like, fatso. Just buzz off and leave me alone. My bodyguard's coming for me. You wouldn't want me to tell him you did something to me, would you?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

Dudley instantly paled. "Your—your bodyguard's coming?"

"Yes, he is. He's coming for me this afternoon."

"Your cousin's got her own bodyguard?" said Piers. "Since when?"

"For a while now, Rat-Face." I wasn't kidding. Piers _did _look like a rat, even more so than Peter Pettigrew and that's saying something.

"I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're having people over without telling them!"

"Fine, go ahead. See if I care. If they lock me up, he'll just bust me out. Besides, I can always tell them what _you're _doing at night. You beat up another ten-year-old. I know you got Mark Evans last Wednesday."

"He was asking for it," said Dudley. "He was being cheeky."

"Oh, really? And what did he say; that you look like a pig on hind legs? Because that's not cheek, Dud, that's the truth."

"Whoo, that's big talk for such a small little thing. You gonna let a little girl talk to you like that Big D?" said Piers.

"No, I will not! Bodyguard or not!" said Dudley, glaring. "You're pretty brave now, Potter, when you've got your stupid bodyguard behind you, but you're not so brave at night when you're alone."

I stopped swinging and glared at him. "What're you talking about?"

"At night, when you're in bed! I hear you crying all the time." He then spoke in a mocking voice. "'_Don't kill Cedric! Please, don't let him kill Cedric!_' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

Dudley and his gang laughed as I felt my anger rising. While the Dursleys were under the belief that Cedric was my bodyguard and had even met him two years ago, they didn't know his name.

"Shut up," I growled.

"I don't think so. There's more, isn't there. '_Mum, please don't leave me. Mum, please, stay with me, don't let him kill Cedric!_' Where is your mum, Potter? Is she dead? Is she—_you keep that thing away from me!_"

Angry tears sting my eyes as I rose up and held my wand against Dudley's throat, making his eyes go wide with fear as he slowly backed up. None of his gang knew why Dudley was so scared of me and were wide-eyed with amazement. "Tell your friends to go, now!" I whispered, daring him to disobey. Fourteen years of buried up hatred was bursting through like a volcano about to erupt.

"Guys, just go on without me. I'm going to teach the little freak here a lesson," said Dudley, in a rather convincing tone.

The gang believed him and left and then I grabbed the front of Dudley's shirt.

"Let's get one thing straight here, fatso, you know nothing about my life or the people I love, so don't you dare, don't you _dare _talk about them like that again or so help me, I'll have my bodyguard and my godfather down here so fast they'll curse you into next week in two seconds flat or I might just do it myself, is that clear?" I growled.

"Perfectly!" he squeaked.

"Good." I lowered my wand and then storm clouds gathered and it became cold.

"What're you doing?" Dudley demanded. "Knock it off! I said I'd shut up!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Stop it!"

"Dudley, _shut up!_" I hissed. Then I felt it, grief, sadness, pain, and a bone-chilling cold down my spine. I turned away from Dudley as the puddles from the rain water froze. No, it couldn't be. They couldn't be here, could they? Suddenly, I saw them, two Dementors launching themselves onto me and Dudley.

Dudley, being a Muggle, couldn't see the Dementors, he would just assume I was doing this. The Dementors kept sucking out our happiness and joy as I tried to drive them off, not caring that what I was doing was illegal. I tried to think of something happy to send them away. "_Expecto Patronum!_" all I produced was silver vapor. "_Expecto Patronum!_" again, barely more than a wisp. Dudley was fading fast and so was I as tried once more to save us both. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A silver doe emerged from my wand and drove off not only the first Dementor, but the second one as well.

"Helena!"

"Ced!" I said, relieved to see him. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago. I saw the Dementors and came after you. I can't perform the Charm, but I just had to make sure you were alright," he said. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. But Dudley might not be."

"That's easily taken care of," he said. He aimed his wand at Dudley. "_Oblivate! Memora Replaca Memento!_"

There was a flash of light and then Dudley was unconscious.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Modified his memories of tonight, he won't remember anything about you tonight. Come on, let's get him to your aunt and uncle's and get out of here."

"Gladly," I said. "Thanks, Cedric. You always did know when to come for me."

"Yeah," he said. "Keep your wand out. I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

We took Dudley back to Privet Drive and into my aunt and uncle's living room. They were shocked to see Cedric, but even more frightened to see Dudley's unconscious and pale-white form.

"What happened? Why's my Dudders like this?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"It's a long story, but the short version is we were attacked on the way back here. I stopped the attack and then Cedric got us back here," I said.

"Attacked by what?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," said Cedric. He handed Vernon a large bar of chocolate. "Give that to him when he wakes. It'll make him feel better if there are any side-effects from the attack."

"What is it?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"It's just chocolate. It's harmless, trust me," I said.

"Trust you? _Trust you? _You're probably the cause of all this!" she shrieked.

"Helena's _not _the cause of this!" said Cedric, sternly. "She just saved your son's life! You should be grateful to her!"

"Grateful?" Uncle Vernon spluttered. "She's the reason all of this happened! If she wasn't so abnormal—"

"Just shut up!" I shouted. "Do you think that what I'm put through is easy? You know nothing about me or the kind of life I have to lead everyday because of who I am! You never knew me before and you never will! If I am the reason that all of this happened, then I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it!"

Just then two owls came. One had a letter from Mr. Weasley telling me to stay put, as if I was going to listen to him now. The other was from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, informing me that I'd just been expelled for using magic outside of school. Just perfect! Could this night get any worse?

"What're those letters, you've got?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"None of your business," I snapped. There was no way I was telling her I'd just been expelled by the Minister of Magic for using magic to defend myself and Dudley or about the order to stay here when I wasn't going to obey it.

"You'll answer your aunt or so help me—" Uncle Vernon was cut off when Cedric held up his wand threateningly.

"She'll do no such thing," he growled. "Sit back down, _now. _If _any _of you touch so much as one _hair _on Helena's head, I'll curse you into oblivion!"

"Cedric, don't!" I said, warningly. "Just calm down. They won't hurt me. You're here. It's okay."

Cedric kept glaring at them. "Your precious son's memory of the attack's been removed. When he wakes up, he'll remember coming straight home after being with his friends at the park. I would advise you not to talk about it. If you do, I'll know. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," said Aunt Petunia.

"Good," said Cedric. "Helena, is your stuff packed?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs. Let's just get out of here."

Cedric didn't take his eyes off the Dursleys as he did a Summoning Charm on my belongings and then we left the Dursleys and walked to a car and then drove to his place. It was cozy house hidden in the village with the same spell my parents had used when they'd gone into hiding.

"Wow," I said, when we came inside. The house was just wonderful. "Cedric, this place is really great."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," said Cedric. "Come on, let's take your things up to your room and then I'll make us some tea."

"_This _is my room?" I said, stunned. The bedroom was huge with lilac wallpaper, a table with a lovely lamp, a handsome wardrobe, a bookshelf with my favorite books, there was soft grey carpeting with a dark blue rug, a perch for Hedwig, and the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. "This is brilliant! I love it. Thank you."

He smiled. "You're-Welcome."

We got settled in and made some tea and talked for a while as we sat on the living room's sofa and then I asked Cedric something. "Ced, what was your falling out with Professor Dumbledore about? Tell me, please. I want to know."

He sighed. "Dumbledore offered the chance to do whatever it is he's doing and when I asked why he wasn't including you, he thought it'd be better if you were kept in the dark for the time being. He thinks you're better off when you're not so close to him. I got angry. I said you didn't deserve to be lied to after everything that'd happened and called him an old fool for abandoning you like that and then I left."

"I can't believe this," I said, shocked. "Why would he think staying away from me is better if he's the one Voldemort's always been scared of? How can he think I should be kept in the dark when there's a madman after me with his own army?"

"I don't know, Helena, but he does. This is why I left and haven't spoken to everyone very much. I didn't want to lie to you or hide from you. I couldn't agree to that. It wasn't fair to you and you didn't need it."

"Thanks, Ced. At least _someone _can be honest with me. I just don't understand. We saw Voldemort come back, we went through that insane Tournament and _no one_, not even Professor Dumbledore or Ron and Hermione are willing to be truthful with us. They just keep us in the dark, why? Why?"

"I don't know, Helena. I just don't know."

He took me into his arms and held me as I pressed my head into his chest and sighed. When I'd left Hogwarts for the summer, I knew things were going to change, but not so much that I'd end up with divided loyalties and estranged friends. I didn't know what to think. Was I more loyal to Professor Dumbledore or Cedric now?

Two weeks went by. In those two weeks, Cedric and I were quite comfortable in his home. We worked and talked and enjoyed ourselves a little. On the second day after leaving Privet Drive, Hedwig came back with a letter from Mr. Weasley saying that Dumbledore had secured me a hearing so I wasn't technically expelled, _yet_. The hearing would decide if I would return to Hogwarts or not. I maintained some contact with the others, and assured them constantly that I was okay and perfectly safe with Cedric, but flat-out refused to say where I was as I was still angry with them for withholding information from me and I wasn't the Secret-Keeper, Cedric was.

On the fifteenth day, I had just woken up when Hedwig flew in with a letter with Sirius's handwriting on it. I hadn't heard from him in a while, so I was surprised that he'd written at all. I opened it and read the following.

_Helena,_

_I know I haven't been keeping contact with you this summer, so you must be surprised that I'm writing at all. For that, I'm profoundly sorry. I know that you are quite angry with us for obeying Dumbledore's orders not to tell you more than he thinks you need to know, and you have every right to be, but you must believe me when I say that I only did it because I thought you would be safer as he said you'd be. Obviously, this was not the case and I sorely regret my actions, as do Ron and Hermione; believe me. We're all terribly sorry and hope you can forgive us. _

_I know you're safe and comfortable with Cedric, but as your godfather and friend I'm still worried about you, we all are. I've had a very long talk with the others and we've come to a decision. If you and Cedric would be willing to stay at Number Twelve Grimmaud Place—my old home—for the last few weeks of summer, then we'll explain everything and answer all your questions, I promise. If you choose not to come, then I'll understand and there'll be no hard feelings. If you choose to come, then someone will come to pick you up and you'll be welcomed here. Send word when you've chosen._

—_Sirius. _

I sighed and went into the kitchen where Cedric was cooking breakfast.

"Morning," he said. Then he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius wrote," I said, holding up the letter. "Read it. I think you'll find it interesting."

He read it and his face was unreadable.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want answers, but at the same time, I still feel so mad."

"Is it Sirius, you're mad at?"

"No," I admitted. "Just everyone else except you and him."

He sighed. "Look, Helena, heaven alone knows how mad I am with Dumbledore, and you know I don't like this either, but for Sirius's sake, maybe we should said say yes and go. But I'll only go if you do."

I sighed. I _did _want to see Sirius again and maybe I could patch things up with Ron and Hermione. "Okay, we'll go. I'll send the reply after breakfast."

"Alright, then," said Cedric.

After breakfast, and another long talk with Cedric, I wrote out a reply.

_Sirius,_

_I've spoken with Cedric and we've agreed to say yes. We'll do it. We'll meet whoever you're sending at the train station on Rose Road the day after tomorrow at five o'clock. Thank you for deciding to be honest with me and give me some answers about what's going on. I accept your apology and you're forgiven. I look forward to seeing you again soon. Take care of yourself and say hello to Ron and Hermione for me. _

—_Helena._

Two nights later, Cedric and I had packed up our belongings and were waiting outside the station when a deep slow voice said, "Mr. Diggory? Miss Potter?"

It was an African man with three other people, a woman with purple hair and a heart-shaped face, the real Mad-Eye Moody, and Lupin.

"Lupin!" I said, as I hugged him. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Helena," he said, smiling. "How're you? Are you and Cedric alright?"

"We're fine," said Cedric. "So, we recognize Moody. Who're your other friends?"

"This Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, some of the best Aurors ever to take on the job," said Lupin.

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora, Remus, just Tonks," said Tonks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, as I shook their hands. "And it's good to see you again, Moody."

"I fail to see that, I never did actually meet you until I was let out of that trunk the scum put me in," said Moody, gruffly.

"How're we getting to Padfoot's?" asked Cedric.

"Brooms," said Shacklebolt. "It's the only way. Helena's too young to Apparate and the Floo Network is being watched."

"A Disillusion Charm, then?" said Cedric.

"Yes," said Tonks. "Care to the honors?

"Helena, this might feel funny, but just hold still," said Cedric.

He performed the spell and suddenly I was camouflaged. Freaky. We then got on our brooms and flew out into the night sky. We flew so high we were in the clouds, it was chilly and wet, but refreshing compared to the heat we'd been experiencing for the past six weeks. It felt so wonderful to be flying again, I felt like I was truly free of every burden in my life, even if it was only for a moment.

We eventually arrived and entered a dusty, dimly lit house. It was something of a dark pit. I didn't know how Sirius could stand it, but it was better than the Dursleys. As Lupin took our things upstairs, and the others went into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley hugged Cedric and I tight.

"Helena, Cedric, how lovely to see you again!" she said. "I got so anxious when we found out you'd left the Dursleys. Normally, I'd scold you good, but seeing as how you're both safe and alright, I'll let it slide. Well, Cedric, I must say you know how to take care of a girl. Helena looks much healthier. What do those Muggles give her?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said, before Cedric could speak.

"Now, I know you both want answers, but they'll have to wait until after dinner which is in ten minutes. In the meantime, Ron and Hermione are upstairs in the second room on your right. Why don't you go see them? They've been anxious to talk to you ever since we got your owl," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," said Cedric. "Come on, Helena."

I followed Cedric upstairs and then we knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Hermione.

"It's the pizza people. Who the heck do you think it is?" I said.

The door then flung open and then we were hugged tight by Hermione.

"Helena, Cedric!" said Hermione. "I'm so glad you're alright. I know you said you were both safe, but I've been worried sick."

"Let them, breathe, Hermione," said Ron, looking amused. "They just got here."

"We heard about the Dementor attack," said Hermione, ignoring Ron. "You must tell us everything. I can't believe they're doing this. They simply can't expel you, they can't. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going on at the moment," said Cedric.

I sighed. "Guys, look, I'm sorry for my behavior this summer. I was a complete jerk and an idiot. I'm really, really sorry. However mad I am at Dumbledore, you don't deserve it. Can you ever forgive me?"

They smiled and hugged me again.

"We forgive you, Helena," said Hermione.

"Yeah, how could we not?" said Ron.

"Does the same go for me?" asked Cedric.

"Yes, you big idiot, it goes for you too. But honestly, if you ever run off like that again, we'll smack you good," said Hermione, as we all laughed.

"So, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron. "It's a group sworn to fight You-Know-Who. After the Third Task, Dumbledore started it up again. They haven't let us in on their meetings, but Sirius said that they think Voldemort's after something, but they're not sure what. We really did want to talk to you both, but after Cedric left, and you were left at the Dursleys, he made us swear not to tell you anything.

"So, Dumbledore really thinks that keeping me in the dark is for the best; does he?" I said, angrily. "Why?"

"He said the owls might've been intercepted," said Hermione.

"He could've sent information another way. He's not exactly without resources, is he?" said Cedric. "We're not mad at you, we're mad at him."

"You have every right to be," said Hermione. "But come on, guys, he was doing what he thought was best. If you can't trust Dumbledore, then who can you trust?"

"We never said we didn't _trust _him, we said we didn't agree with his methods. Quite frankly, I'm not sure I approve of anything he does anymore," I said.

Before they could reply, the door opened, revealing my godfather looking healthier, well-dressed and happier than I'd seen him two years ago.

"I heard my goddaughter was up here. Can this fine young woman really be here? Is this my little Lena?" he said, smiling.

My face lit up as I ran into Sirius's arms and we hugged each other tight.

"Sirius, I've missed you so much," I said. "You look wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm quite alright," said Sirius. "But better for having you here in my arms. I've missed you too, Helena. I'm glad to see you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've been taking good care of her, Sirius, just like I promised," said Cedric.

"Excellent, excellent. I knew I could count you on, Cedric," said Sirius. "Well, come on down. Molly's made her specialty, roast beef and raspberry cobbler. After dinner, we'll explain everything, I promise."

"Thank you," I said, relieved.

And then we went downstairs.


	2. Getting Answers

Getting Answers

Dinner was a pleasant meal.

At Ron and Hermione's request, I told them of what had happened the night I left the Dursleys and how I was living with Cedric for two weeks. Ron said it was brilliant, Hermione was just glad I had someone of age to protect me. Everyone else had different reactions. When dinner ended, I cleared my throat and looked at Sirius.

"Yes, Helena, your answers as I promised," said Sirius.

"Sirius, you really mustn't—" Mrs. Weasley began, but Sirius cut her off.

"Molly, we agreed to tell them everything if they agreed to come here! No, wait, I correct myself. We—_minus _you and Dumbledore—agreed that they've earned the truth and are old enough to handle it," said Sirius, sternly. "Considering how we've been treating them, it's a wonder they even came here at all! Frankly, I wouldn't have blamed them if they had chosen to refuse our invitation in the first place!"

"Sirius," I said, warningly, not wanting a fight. "Can we please just not fight for once? Can we get on with this? What is going on?"

"Have you two been getting the _Daily Prophet?_" asked Moody.

"No, we quit reading it last year after Skeeter's articles got printed. Why?" asked Cedric.

Sirius handed us today's issue of the _Daily Prophet. _The headline read, _Helena Potter, the Girl Who Lies? Cedric Diggory, Possible Paramour of Potter and Her Partner In Crime. _"What is this rubbish?" I demanded.

"Fudge is using all his power to discredit you and Cedric and Dumbledore as well," said Sirius. "After the Third Task, Fudge fell under the belief that Dumbledore is after his job."

"That's insane," said Cedric. "Dumbledore's not on my best friends list, but for heaven's sake, no one in their right mind would think Dumbledore wants Fudge's job."

"That's just it, Fudge _isn't _in his right mind," said Lupin. "He's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that."

"Even becoming blind to the truth," I said, angrily. "But how could he? How could he really just make everyone think Cedric and I went to Tartarus and back out of our own free will and we're just liars?"

"He's scared, Helena," said Sirius. "It's no excuse, but true nonetheless."

"So, do you have any idea of what Voldemort's up to now, besides trying to murder Helena?" asked Cedric.

"We think that Voldemort wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We think he's after something he didn't have last time, something dangerous."

"What, like a weapon?" I asked.

"Possibly, but we're not sure," said Lupin. "We just know that its in the Department of Mysteries. But the problem is, there are countless things in there and none of us have access to that department."

"Now, as the two of you were the ones to see Voldemort come back, we're going to let you be a part of the Order. You can fight, but only of your choice. We won't make you," said Sirius.

"Thank you, but there isn't any choice," I said. "If Voldemort's building an army, then I'm going to fight."

"Same here," said Cedric. "No one gets to do what they did to us last June and get away with it. Voldemort has to be stopped."

Sirius smiled. "There you have it."

"What else is going on?" I asked. "Do some people believe us?"

"Some, but not all," said Mr. Weasley. "Some who read the _Daily Prophet _on a regular basis believe Fudge's words and chose to stand with the Ministry. Percy, for one."

I stared. "Percy? You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," said Mr. Weasley, as Mrs. Weasley's eyes reddened with tears. "After last June, he got a promotion from Fudge, a special one for someone with just one year out of school, Junior Assistant to the Minister. He came home, expecting us to be all happy, except we weren't."

"Why?" asked Cedric.

"Because of Dumbledore," said Ron. "Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days. Fudge's made it clear that anyone still in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks. Dumbledore's lost his position in the Wizengamot, half the respect of the Wizarding World, and his Order of Merlin First Class."

I didn't reply. I felt a bit of pity for Dumbledore, but then I remembered he didn't care about power, so that feeling was lost.

"So, how does Percy fit in this?" asked Cedric.

"We think Percy only got the job so he could spy on us and Dumbledore," said Sirius. "That was when the fighting started."

"Percy said a lot of horrible stuff. He said he'd had to deal with Dad's reputation ever since he joined the Ministry, and it was because of Dad's lack of ambition that we'd never had much money," said George.

My hand clenched into a fist. Percy had been my least favorite of the Weasleys, but to say all that to his father was just crossing the line. Ginny also looked furious as well as I asked, "What else happened?"

"He said Dumbledore was an old fool, you two were crazy and if we were going to stand with you and Dumbledore, then Percy was going to make sure everyone knew where his true loyalties lay—with the Ministry—and that he didn't belong to our family anymore," said Bill. "He packed up his things and moved into a flat in London that same night."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It wasn't your fault. Percy's made it clear where his loyalties lie," said Mr. Weasley. "And we've made it clear where our loyalties lie."

"Thank you," I said. "Do you honestly believe I'll be cleared at my hearing tomorrow?"

"If Dumbledore has anything to say about it, then you will," said Sirius. "He said he's planning to attend and Cedric's a witness."

Cedric and I exchanged looks. Was Dumbledore really going to stand up for me after all we'd done and said? I didn't know what to say.


	3. The Hearing

The Hearing

The following morning, Mr. Weasley took me down to the Ministry.

He found the underground subways and escalators very interesting and it was amusing to watch him. We arrived at a red telephone booth which sank into the ground and then we came to the Ministry. It was like a beautiful underground city and it had a solid gold fountain with a witch, a wizard, a centaur and a house-elf, and money donated to St. Mungo's glittered in the water's depths.

We eventually arrived at the door of the courtroom.

"Remember, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm, you've done nothing wrong. And do not lose your temper," said Mr. Weasley. "I can't come with you, I'm afraid. Good luck, Helena."

"Thanks," I said, as I went in and sat down. I faced the entire court. Professor Dumbledore was one side of the room as was Cedric.

"We are here to attend to the matter of Disciplinary Hearing on August twelfth, charges against Helena Lily Potter for the illegal use of magic," said Fudge. "Miss Potter, did you or did you not perform a Patronus Charm in front of a Muggle?"

"Yes, sir."

"You produced a corporal Patronus?" asked Madame Bones.

I stared. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did your Patronus take the form of smoke or a full-fledged animal?" she explained.

"It was silver doe, like my mother's, like it always has been, ma'am. Professor Lupin taught me in my third year."

"Remarkable, a Patronus at that age and taken on form of her mother's as well," said Madame Bones, thoughtfully.

"That is not the point!" said Fudge. "Miss Potter, were you aware that using magic while under the age of seventeen was illegal?"

"Yes, but—"

"And that the Muggle could see the Charm?"

"Yes, but I—"

"I've heard enough. This court has no choice but to pass judgment of—"

"I only did it because of the Dementors!" I shouted.

"Dementors?" said Madame Bones. "In Little Whinging?"

"Yes, there were two of them. They attacked me and my cousin. If I hadn't done something, we could've both been killed!"

"That's quite clever," said Fudge. "Muggles can't see Dementors, can they girl?"

"Well, I don't know. I—"

"Enough," said Fudge. "I'm sorry to interrupt what would've been a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event—"

"Actually, Cornelius, we do have a witness," said Professor Dumbledore, interrupting him. "Mr. Diggory, please step forward."

Cedric sat in the witness chair.

"You are Mr. Cedric Edward Diggory, resident of a home currently under the Fidilius Charm?" said Madame Bones.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And who is your Secret-Keeper?"

"Myself, ma'am."

"You were in Little Surrey and were witness to the incident?"

"Yes, ma'am, I was."

"You were a rather long way from home the night Miss Potter performed illegal magic. What were you doing in Little Whinging that night?" asked Madame Bones.

"When school let out, I told Helena if things became too much at her relatives, to write to me and I'd come take her away to my place. After a month, she took me up on my offer. I took a car up because Helena didn't have her Apparation License yet, and I was on my way there when the Dementors came. I didn't see them at first, but I knew they were there. You must understand, the summer's been hotter than usual. It'd been at least one hundred degrees that night, but then within seconds it was like a freezing winter's eve, even my butterbeer froze. I remembered really horrible things and I nearly lost it before I thought of something happy to keep me sane. That was when I got out of the car and I saw them."

"Can you describe the Dementors?" asked Madame Bones.

"Sure, easily. I saw them before, two years ago, when they were stationed at Hogwarts. I'd know them anywhere. The Dementors were gliding, huge, cloaked and reminded me of the Grim Reaper without the scythe. I didn't know how to perform a Patronus Charm yet, so I couldn't stop them. Instead, I ran after them."

"And why did you run after them if you couldn't perform a Patronus Charm to protect yourself?" asked Fudge.

"When they didn't attack me and I realized how close I was to Little Whinging I thought they were after Helena. I didn't care about myself, I wanted to protect Helena even if I didn't know how to perform the spell," said Cedric.

"That's quite admirable, Mr. Diggory. What happened then?" asked Madame Bones.

"I arrived just as they were attacking. Helena's cousin, Dudley, was on the ground scared to death and Helena was trying to save him and herself. Twice she tried to send out a Patrnous and failed, but then on her third attempt she managed to send out a silver doe Patronus which was powerful enough to send off both of the Dementors. That was when I made myself known and wiped Dudley's memory clean of the whole event. We took Dudley back to his parents and explained what we could and then Helena and I went to my place until we went to stay with some friends," said Cedric.

"And that's what you saw?" asked Fudge.

"That's what happened," he said, sternly.

"Mr. Diggory, I've been reading some rather interesting articles by Rita Skeeter as of late. Perhaps you'd like to confirm them. Did you or did you not also claim that You-Know-Who returned last June? Are you or are you not, in a close intimate relationship with Miss Potter?" asked Fudge.

"Helena and I have been close friends for five years and, with all due respect, Minister, even if we _were_ closer, it's none of your concern and nor is it the point of this hearing," said Cedric, coldly. "Whatever your opinion of me may be, whatever I told the truth about last June, I have told you nothing but the truth tonight."

"Mr. Diggory is right," said Professor Dumbledore. "In fact, I find it rather curious that the Dementors were there in the first place."

"Come now, Dumbledore," said Fudge. "Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle Subarb and attack a witch, the odds are astronomical!"

"I don't think they were there by coincidence," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor, but…so silly of me, but it sounded as though you're accusing the Ministry of attacking this girl," said Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister.

"I accuse no one. However, I believe the Ministry will be launching a full-scale inquiry as to why two Dementors were so far from Azkaban and why they attacked without proper authorization," said Professor Dumbledore. "However, there might be someone who could do such a thing. The evidence that the Dark Lord has return is incontrovertible. Cornelius, I implore you to see reason."

"He is not back!" Fudge barked.

"Well, then, may I remind you that the law clearly states that magic can be used in the presence of a Muggle in life-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!" said Fudge.

"Clearly! And has it become practice to have a full-scale investigation for a simple matter of underage magic?" said Professor Dumbledore.

There was silence until Madame Bones said, "All those in favor of convicting the accused?" Fudge, Umbridge, and two others raised their hands. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" This time nearly everyone raised their hands including Madame Bones.

Fudge sighed and looked severely disappointed. "Very well, cleared of all charges! Court dismissed!"

I rose up to thank Professor Dumbledore, but he wouldn't even look at me or respond when I called his name. I pulled out the thank-you note and handed it to Madame Bones. "Excuse me, could you give this to Professor Dumbledore for me?" I asked Madame Bones.

"Certainly, I can, Miss Potter. And by the way, congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

Cedric squeezed my hand as we walked out of the courtroom and rejoined Mr. Weasley, who was severely delighted at the news of my being let off the hook and shocked at the revelation that I'd been tried by the entire Wizengamot. I was just glad it was all over and I could return to Sirius's place before term began.


	4. Umbridge

Umbridge

Term seemed to arrive a bit quickly.

Some good news came. Ron and Hermione were made Gryffindor's prefects and Cedric was made Hufflepuff's Head Boy. I was happy for them all. They deserved what they got. Soon, we were traveling down to the platform. I didn't want to leave Sirius, but I had no choice. But, he turned into his dog form so he could see us off. We only called him Padfoot as he walked beside us. Moody severely disapproved. When we came to an empty waiting room, Sirius turned back into himself as I followed him in.

"Sirius, what're you doing?" I hissed. "What if someone recognizes you?"

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" he said.

"I just don't want to see you chucked back in Azkaban!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides, I wanted you to have this." He handed me an old black-and-white photo. "This is the original Order of the Phoenix. There's McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family. There's Frank and Alice Longbottom, two of the best Aurors I ever met." He sighed. "It's been fourteen years and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss your parents."

"Me too," I said, sighing. "Sirius, do you really think there's going to be a war?"

"It feels like it did before," he admitted. "But this time, we're all together. We're not really alone. Besides, I suspect you're the young ones now."

I nodded. "I wish you could come with us to Hogwarts."

"I do too, Lena, I do too," he said, as he hugged me. "But I'm only an owl away and you've still got Snuffles with you, so I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks, Sirius."

We eventually left the waiting room and got onboard the Hogwarts Express. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so I ended up sleeping on the train in Cedric's arms until he woke me up as we were nearly there and I needed to change.

When we got off the train, Malfoy walked past us. "I'm surprised they're still letting you two walk free. Isn't there some Nutters Ward in St. Mungo's with your names on it?"

Cedric and I lunged for him, but Ron and Hermione held us back.

"Just stay away from us, Malfoy!" said Cedric.

"Calm down, it's only Malfoy," said Ron.

We came to the carriages and that was when I saw them. Black, leathery, reptile-like winged creatures were pulling the carriages.

"What are they?" I whispered. "Ced, do you—?"

"I see them," he said. "Come on."

We got into the carriage. "You're not mad you know," said a blond-haired girl reading an issue of _The Quibbler _upside down. "I can see them too."

"Everyone, this is Loon—ah, _Luna_ Lovegood," said Ron. "She and I went to the ball last year. She's in Ginny's year, but a Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione.

"Likewise," said Luna, as she went back to reading her magazine.

Eventually, we got inside the Great Hall and after a very long Sorting, Professor Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech.

"Good evening children," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. All eyes were on him and the room was completely silent. "Before we begin our start of term feast, I have a few words to say. We have two changes in staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank," He turned to a woman sitting at the staff table. He then turned back to the students and continued. "She will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolorous Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now as usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you—" then he was interrupted by Umbridge who said, "_Hem, hem._"

Professor Dumbledore fell silent and everyone turned to Umbridge with shocked expressions on their faces. No one had ever interrupted Professor Dumbledore during his speech before. Professor Dumbledore turned to Umbridge and she got to her feet. She then walked around the staff table and she walked up to the podium next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge said in a voice that made you want to crawl under a rock. "And how lovely to see your bright happy faces smiling up at me."

But no one was smiling or even looked the slightest bit happy. I felt a wave of dislike for this woman.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," Umbridge continued. "Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be _prohibited._" She then let out another fake girly laugh and she headed back to her seat at the staff table.

"Thank you, Professor. That was quite illuminating," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, as I was saying…"

"Illuminating?" said Ron. "That was the biggest load of waffle I ever heard and I grew up with Percy."

"Actually, I agree with Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Why? What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," said Cedric, with venom. "Dad warned me this might happen, but I hoped he was wrong. I didn't think Fudge would stoop so low as to do this! You know the only reason we've got Umbridge is because Fudge passed an 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us? It's outrageous!"

"Crap," I whispered. If the Ministry was interfering during our O.W.L. year, then how were we ever going to get through any of it?

I took the long route to the Gryffindor common room, dreading what was going to happen when I came in, but there was no way to prevent it. There had been music playing and chatter, but all fell silent when I came in. I ignored this as I went up to Dean.

"Hi, Dean," I said. "Good holiday?"

"It was okay. Better than Seamus' anyway, he was just telling me," said Dean.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year," said Seamus.

I sighed in anger. "Because of me, Cedric, and Professor Dumbledore, am I right? She believes what the _Daily Prophet _says? She thinks we're liars and Professor Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Seamus. "Look, none of us were there the night that you two disappeared and came back half-dead."

"Then why don't you just read the _Prophet _like your stupid mother then? It'll tell you everything you need to know!" I snapped.

"Don't take a go at my mother!"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls Cedric and I liars and Professor Dumbledore mad!" I growled.

"My Gran says that's all rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the _Prophet _that's downhill, not Dumbledore, Helena and Cedric. She's cancelled our subscription. She said she always knew You-Know-Who would come back and she says if he's back then he's back."

"Thanks, Neville," I said, gratefully.

"What's going on, here?" said Ron.

"She's mad, that's what's going on!" said Seamus. "You really believe all that rubbish she and Diggory are coming out with about You-Know-Who being back?"

"Yeah, we do," said Hermione, fiercely.

"Then you're mad too," said Seamus, disdainfully.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, we're also prefects!" said Ron, angrily. "So, unless you want detention, watch your mouth! Anyone else got a problem with Helena or Cedric?"

No one replied as Hermione and I went up to our dorm.

"You alright, Helena?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know anymore," I said, as I yanked my tie off. "How am I supposed to keep going on if some of my own friends are turning their backs on me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. Seamus was just out of order and they'll know you're right in the end, won't they?"

"But how much more of this will we have endure until then? It's only the first day back, and I feel like I'm ready to break something!"

"I know, Helena, but you've got to keep control over your temper. I'll report this if it gets out of hand. It'll be alright soon, I promise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I shook my head. "I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay," said Hermione. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She left me alone and I ended up crying myself to sleep as I held Snuffles close and wished desperately for Sirius to be there.

The next morning we had Umbridge's class. Half an hour before class began, Cedric met up with us in the hall as said they were terrible and as much a joke as Lockhart's had been. He'd quit after the first lesson after losing his temper with Umbridge as she'd been beyond rude and insulting and called him and me crazy liars.

"You quit?" said Hermione. "Cedric, are you mad? Those classes are really important!"

"Not the way _she _teaches it," he said. "Besides, I've got a good enough pass in that class to go without it."

"Going to become an Auror, are you?" said Ron.

Cedric nodded. "What about you three?"

"What else would I be doing?" I said.

"Same," said Ron.

"I'm still thinking about it," said Hermione.

"How're the other Hufflepuffs treating you?" I asked.

"Ernie, Hannah, and Justin all believe me, but everyone else says I'm crazed and a liar, and even more so because I still hang around with you. They didn't go too far because I'm Head Boy, but I could tell some of them thought I didn't deserve the position."

"I'm sorry," I said.

He waved it off. "Don't be. If they're unable to stand by me when I'm telling the truth, then they're not my friends. I've got all I need and it's not them."

I checked my watch. "Come on, Umbridge's class is in five minutes."

We went in and sat down. The students were playing with an origami bird that'd been bewitched to fly around the room. It was all quite fun until Umbridge came in and burned it with her wand.

"Good afternoon, class," said Umbridge, sweetly. "Wands away please." She raised her wand at the chalkboard and read off what she wrote in a patronizing tone. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-L's. More commonly known as O.W.L.s. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail and the consequences will be severe." She made copies of our new book for the year, _Dark Arts Defense Basic for Beginners, _float to us. "Your previous instruction in this subject's been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know that from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course of action."

Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me, but there's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" said Umbridge. "Why, I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to be using magic?" said Ron.

"You're going to be learning defense in a risk-free way," said Umbridge.

"That's insane! If we're going to be attacked, it's not exactly going to risk-free is it?" I said, angrily.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical view of the knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all, is what school is all about," said Umbridge, ignoring me.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I demanded.

"There is nothing out there dear," Umbridge assured me. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" I said, sarcastically. The other students gasped as I rolled my eyes. "Cedric told you all this, didn't he?"

"Mr. Diggory was quite out of term this morning and left my classroom. His opinion on matters beyond his understanding is irrelevant," said Umbridge.

"'_Irrelevant?_'" I said, outrage. "Cedric's an accomplished wizard and had to witness me being tortured last June by Voldemort!"

Umbridge looked furious as she slowly stepped forward towards me. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!"

"It's not a lie, it's the truth!" I shouted. "Cedric and I saw him! I tortured by him! I fought him!"

"This is a lie!" said Umbridge.

"So, according to your information, Cedric and I were nearly killed of our own free will, were we?" I said, angrily.

"What happened to you and Mr. Diggory was a tragic accident that addled your minds," said Umbridge.

"We're not insane, we're telling you the truth!"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted. "A week's detention, Miss Potter. You'll come to my office at five o'clock this evening and I shall see if I can quiet down those crazy, nasty, attention-seeking lies of yours."

I was fuming with anger, but didn't dare go further.

Even if some people didn't believe me, no one thought it was fair I got detention for standing up for myself and Cedric.

The time then came for my detentions. When I went inside Umbridge's office, I saw that everything—even the sugar and her tea—was every possible shade of pink and so were her clothes. There was enough pink to make me vomit and for some reason, I even found the mewing kitten plates on her walls distasteful.

"Good evening Miss Potter," she said, sweetly. "You're going to be writing some lines for me with a special quill of mine."

"What do you want me to write and how many times?" I asked.

"You are going to write, _I must not tell lies_. You'll write it until the message sinks in," she said, sweetly. "In your best handwriting, as well, or it'll be a month's detention."

I glared at her and began writing as neatly and as nicely as I could. I tried to ignore the pain on the back of my left hand, wondering what was making it hurt and then I saw it. The quill was a Blood Quill and cut into my hand were the words, _I must not tell lies _in my best handwriting. I bit down on my tongue as the pain grew worse. I'd gone through the Cruciatus Curse without screaming. I was not going to give in to this pathetic excuse for a witch and let her known I was in pain.

After an hour, my hand was bleeding quite a bit as Umbridge inspected it. "Yes, it's painful, isn't it?" she said. "But you know, deep down that you deserved to be punished. I'll see you tomorrow night, Miss Potter and you detentions will be over after Friday night. I hope this teaches you a lesson."

_Yeah, it teaches me that you're the most evil woman I've ever met, you foul old toad! _I screamed in my mind. I glared at her as I yanked out a handkerchief for my hand and left her office, trying to will the pain to go away.

I wrote to Sirius the morning after detention, calling him Padfoot and writing in code just in case the letter was intercepted.

_Padfoot,_

_First day back here's been terrible. Our new teacher, she's as delightful as the portrait of your mother's, probably worse. She's evil! She's got me really concerned about all of us. It hardly seems real that one minute Cedric and I go from being people the school admire and into people that are crazy liars. I don't care for the attention either way, but it hurts knowing that people I once trusted and considered friends are now enemies and believe Fudge's words instead of ours._

_In spite of being back and with Cedric, I feel so alone. I don't know who ended up worse for the wear that night. Myself, for having to go under the Cruciatus Curse and forced to fight Voldemort, or Cedric for having to watch all that happen. I hope all that makes sense, because I'm not sure even I understand it. I know Dumbledore's got his reasons for avoiding me, but I wish he'd just _look _at me. I need him more than ever now and he's turned away. _

_On top of everything else, I'm trying to figure out how to tell Cedric how I really feel. He means more to me than just a friend. I love him, but I haven't got a clue how to tell him. It just doesn't seem like someone as wonderful as him could love someone like me—the source of all of Hogwarts' problems. I haven't told anyone else about this. I hope you and B.B. are okay. I miss you so much and wish you could be here. _

—_Your little Lena. _

After sending off Hedwig with the letter, I left the Owlery and bumped into Cedric.

"Helena, there you are. I was looking for you," he said.

"Hi. I was just sending off a letter to Padfoot."

He nodded. "Do you want to take a walk with me? Luna's out. She said she wouldn't mind if we hung out with her."

"Sure."

We walked into the chilly autumn day and found Luna feeding the creatures we'd seen earlier. "Hello, Helena, Cedric," she said.

"Your feet," I said, noticing she was barefoot. "Aren't they cold?"

"A bit, but it's okay," said Luna. Unfortunately, all my shoes have disappeared. I suspect it's the work of nargles."

"What are these things?" asked Cedric. "I've seen them loads of times, but I don't know what they are."

"They're called Threstals. They're really not bad, and very sweet, but some people tend to avoid them because they're different."

"I know how that feels," I said, softly. "Why can't anyone else see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death," said Luna.

"Have you known someone who's died?" I asked. I only saw them because of my parents' deaths.

"My mum. She was an extraordinary witch. But she did like to experiment and one of her spells went wrong one day. I was nine."

"We're sorry," said Cedric. "I know how you feel. My Aunt Alice was a lot like your mum and she went out the same way when I was thirteen."

"Thanks. It's okay. I still miss her sometimes, but I've got Dad. And besides, I know someday I'll see Mum again," said Luna. "You know, Dad and I both believe what you said last June, that you saw He-Must-Not-Be-Named return and the Ministry of Magic's conspiring against you."

"Thanks," I said. "It seems like you're one of the few who does."

"Well, I suspect that's how he wants you to feel. If I was You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off and alone. You wouldn't be much of a threat that way," said Luna.

"Wish Dumbledore would listen to that," said Cedric.

I nodded in agreement as I stroked one of the baby Threstals that took a liking to me. I felt a wave of sympathy for these creatures. People disliked them because they were different. It was wrong. They weren't that bad. They were even kind of lovely. Cedric and I spent the rest of the afternoon with Luna, talking and becoming good friends.

I spent the remainder of my evenings that week in detention until it was finally over. I left Umbridge's class with my scar hurting again because Voldemort was in a good mood and my hand bleeding thickly through the bandage. I arrived at the Portrait Hole just as I was called for.

"Hey, Helena!" said Ron.

"Hey, guys," I said, trying to hide my hand. I hadn't actually told them the truth about my detentions, only that I was given lines. "What's up?"

"We've been looking all over for you. It's time for dinner. Where've you been?" asked Hermione.

"Detention. I just finished and needed something from my dorm," I said.

"Helena, what's wrong with your hand?" asked Cedric, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, it's fine," I said, holding up my right hand.

"Your left one, Helena!" he said.

"Nothing, really it's fine," I said, trying to hide it. But Cedric had my hand in his and looked disgusted as he saw the words, _I must not tell lies, _cut into my hand and still bleeding heavily. Ron and Hermione also looked horrified.

"Shall we have an agreement not to lie to one another anymore? I thought you said she was giving you lines?" he said.

"She did!" I said. "They just cut into my skin, that's all." And then I explained about the detentions and the quills of Umbridge's.

"I'm going to kill her," Cedric said, fuming. "I don't _care_ what kind of problems Dumbledore and I are having, this is one thing I will _not _tolerate! I'm going up to his office right this minute and—"

"You'll do no such thing!" I interrupted. "You are not going to say a word of this to anyone!"

"Helena, this is sick and wrong! You've got to report this!" said Hermione.

"And give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me?"

"Got to you? Helena, the woman's torturing you!" said Ron. "You can't let her get away with this!"

"I'm not getting anyone else involved in this and end up causing more trouble than I'm trying to prevent! Sometimes it's better to just be quiet and get through it. Don't say a word to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Cedric. "But you're getting that treated. It's starting to look infected."

"I've got some stuff that should help," said Hermione. She went inside the common room and came out with a bowl of yellow liquid and some bandages. "It's pickled essence of murtlap." She soaked the bandages in the essence and then wrapped the bandage on my hand. Instantly, the pain went away and it felt better.

"Thanks."

"We won't say anything, but if someone finds out, you'll tell them the truth, okay?" said Hermione.

"Fine, fine, I will. But who's going to find out?"

However, the next day at Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall saw the bloody bandage on my hand and had me stay behind after class.

"Miss Potter, what happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Nothing, Professor."

"You should know better than to lie to me. Let me see it. The bandage needs changing." She took my hand in hers and gently took the bandage off. She gasped in horror when she saw the cut words on my hand.

"What is this?" she demanded. "How did your hand get like this?"

"Detention with Umbridge. The quill she made me use cut into my hand."

"She used a Blood Quill on a _student?_" she said, looking furious. "Potter, I don't want you going to anymore of her detentions, no matter what she says, is that understood? I'm going to have a word with her today."

"Professor, no!" I said, alarmed. "It'll only make her angrier and there'll be trouble for you as well."

"Helena, the entire Wizarding World is in trouble! A speck more won't make any difference and harsh punishment like this is not to be tolerated!" she said, sternly. "Now, let me see that hand."

I could see arguing would be useless as she only called me Helena when she was in a particular mood or if the situation was serious, so I didn't protest as she mended my hand and then stormed over to Umbridge during break.

"Dolores, how dare you!" she said. "Using a Blood Quill on a _student! _Have you sunk so low that you're resorting to torture to punish a student?"

"Torture?" she said. "So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not all, I'm merely insinuating that you resign to the disciplinary rules as set by the school!" she barked. "Your methods are positively barbaric!"

"Dear me, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry and by so doing, the Minister himself! I'm a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not tolerate is disloyalty!"

"Disloyalty," she scoffed.

"Yes, disloyalty! Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Immediate action was taken as Fudge made Umbridge Hogwarts new High Inquisitor. She had the power to inspect and sack other teachers. Fudge said it was so she could mend the falling standards, but that was a load of waffle.

Nearly all the teachers passed her inspections. It was quite funny to watch her inspect Professor McGonagall and look like she'd been slapped in the face. However, I say _nearly _everyone passed Umbridge's inspections as Hagrid had yet to return and Tralawny had been placed on probation for her inability to predict even tomorrow's weather. I hadn't been fond of Tralawny, but she didn't deserve Umbridge's wrath. I was about ready to slap her when she asked Tralawny to predict something as every idiot knew that no on could foresee something on demand.

Because Professor McGonagall had gone to Professor Dumbledore about the Blood Quills, so I didn't have to go back to Umbridge's detentions. However my hand wounds were somewhat deep and reopened a few times until I ended up going to Madame Pomfrey for help, who was as outraged as Professor McGonagall had been.

Umbridge came out with one Education Decree after another. It seemed impossible to even laugh or enjoy oneself anymore. To make thing worse Filch seemed to enjoy having Umbridge around and soon made it clear that his loyalties were to his beloved Dolores, which made us all vomit.

A few weeks later, Tralawny was sacked. Everyone saw it happen. She was in the courtyard sobbing as Filch tossed her luggage onto the ground.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught her!" she sobbed. "Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this!"

"Actually, I can," said Umbridge, holding up a sealed paper. "Did you really think that your inability to predict even tomorrow's weather and your pitiful performances during my inspections, that you wouldn't be sacked?"

Without thinking, I ran across the courtyard and gave Tralawny a handkerchief and hugged her. "It's okay," I whispered, as she returned the embrace and cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"She certainly will be," said Professor McGonagall. "Sibyl, it's alright. You won't have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh, really, Minerva?" said Umbridge. "And your authority for that statement is—?"

"Mine," said Professor Dumbledore, appearing. "You have the authority to sack my teachers, Dolores. But only the headmaster as the power to send them away. Minerva, please take Sibyl back to her room."

"Thank you, Dumbledore, thank you," said Tralawny, as she was led away and her luggage followed.

"And just what, may I ask," said Umbridge. "Do you intend to do with her when I appoint a suitable teacher who'll need her lodging?"

"Oh, there's no need for that. I've already found another teacher."

Umbridge looked furious. "You've found—? _You've _found?" she shrieked. "May I remind you, Dumbledore, that Education Decree Number Twenty-Two states that—"

"That the Ministry has the power to replace a teacher if and only if the headmaster cannot find one," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm pleased to say that I have and he prefers lodgings on the ground floor."

Just then, Firenze, the centaur who'd saved me and Cedric from Voldemort four years ago came into view. I was stunned. Firenze was our new Divination teacher?

"This Firenze, I'm sure he'll be quite suitable," he said, smiling. Then he turned to the students. "Now, all of you get back to your class!"

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore! I yelled, but he wouldn't even look at me. My heart sank. How much more of this was he willing to go through? How could he truly think any of us were better off when he was ignoring us?


	5. Dumbledore's Army

Dumbledore's Army

That night, Cedric joined us in the Gryffindor common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione was venting about Umbridge.

"That foul, loathsome old gargoyle! We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s, she's taking over the whole school!"

"It gets worse," said Cedric. "Those disappearances on the news? Fudge is blaming them on Sirius."

"I'm going to _kill _him," I said, as I crumpled up today's issue of the _Daily Prophet _and tossed it into the fire.

"Helena!" hissed a voice.

Our eyes fell onto the fireplace where Sirius's face was. "Sirius?" I gasped. "What're you doing?"

"Answering your letter," he said. "You said you were concerned about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?"

"No, we're not learning how to use magic or anything useful at all!" said Cedric.

"I'm not surprise, word is Fudge doesn't want you all trained in combat," said Sirius.

"Trained in combat?" said Ron. "What, he thinks we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's _exactly _what he thinks. Fudge is getting more paranoid by the minute," said Sirius. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Helena, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. These disappearances are just as how it started before."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wish I could be of more help, but it seems for the moment, you're on your own," said Sirius.

Sirius then disappeared and there was a flash of thunder and lightning, reminding us of the storm outside.

"He's really out there, isn't he?" said Hermione. "We need help. We need someone to teach us."

"Who? Lupin?" I asked.

"I meant you."

I stared at her. "_Me? _Hermione, are you insane?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," said Ron.

"But why can't Hermione or Cedric do it, they're better than I am, surely!"

"No, we're not," said Cedric. "Helena, you're the best suited for the job."

"Come off it! Who'd want to be taught by me or work with Cedric? We're both insane liars, remember?"

"Helena, listen to me. Look at all you've done," said Ron. "First year, you fought off You-Know-Who for the Sorcerer's Stone and saved Cedric."

"If it hadn't been for my mother's protection and if Dumbledore hadn't turned up—"

"You killed a basilisk with a sword single-handedly and saved Cedric—" said Ron, ignoring my interruption.

"If it hadn't been for Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, I never would've—"

"You fought off a hundred Dementors at once, _twice_—"

"That was a fluke! If it hadn't been for the Time-Turner—"

"Last year," said Ron, nearly shouting now. "You fought off You-Know-Who again—!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted, making him shut up. "Just listen to me, alright? You two don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to have those you care about threatened with the Cruciatus or the Killing Curse! Fighting, doing it in real life, it's not just saying a bunch of words and performing a spell, it's more than that! Do you think it was easy to go through all that? It wasn't! I was scared nearly all the time and I barely scraped through it! Out there, in the battlefield, all you've got is your guts and your brains and hope you've got a lot of luck because you could be dead within one second!"

Cedric rubbed shoulders as I slowly calmed down. Hermione and Ron had stopped smirking.

"You're right, Helena," said Hermione. "We don't know what it's like, but you do. Even though Cedric was there when you got the Stone away and he was there when Voldemort returned, he didn't fight him. You did. You're an outstanding witch and you've got what we need to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Come on, mate, who else are we going to turn to besides you?" said Ron.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. When?"

"Hogsmeade weekend's tomorrow. Ron and I'll spread the word."

The next day, we journeyed down into the snowy outdoors. "So, how many people did you get to agree to meet us?"

"Just a couple of people," said Hermione.

"And _where _are they meeting us?" asked Cedric.

"Hog's Head. I thought it should be somewhere a little more…discreet."

When we went inside, there wasn't just a 'couple of people,' there were twenty-five students, including Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. This was a couple of people? Good grief!

There was silence and awkward stares until Hermione said, "I've asked you all here because I feel that we're not getting the kind of learning experience we need. We need a proper teacher, one who's had real experience facing the Dark Arts. Someone like Helena."

"Potter?" said Zacharias Smith. "You can't be serious. Why her?"

"Because she's the best suited for the job," said Ron. "Cedric may have been there last June, but he didn't fight You-Know-Who, Helena did. She's more experienced."

"That is insane on so many levels! First off, we don't an inexperienced girl teaching us. Second off, what do we need protection for?" he asked.

"Helena's far more experienced than all of you put together! You need protection against Lord Voldemort, because he's out there," said Cedric.

"Says who?" said Smith.

"Says Dumbledore, you moron," said Ron.

"Dumbledore says because _they_ said it. The point is, where's the proof?" said Smith. "I think we'd all like to know what really happened last June when those two turned up wounded and half-dead."

I stood up, angrily. This was why so many had turned up. They'd come just to hear the story of what had happened in the graveyard. "We're not here to talk about how Cedric and I almost got killed by Lord Voldemort. If that's why you're here, then clear out now!" I glared at them, but no one moved. Perhaps, I'd been mistaken.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Blimey, Helena! I didn't know you could do that," said Lee Jordan, looking impressed.

"She fought off You-Know-Who for the Sorcerer's Stone in her first year," said Ginny.

"And she killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," said Neville.

"Third year, she fought off a hundred Dementors at once," said Ron.

"Look, hold on a minute," I said. "It sounds really impressive when you say it all like that, but the thing is, most of that was just luck. I nearly always had help and I was usually scared to death when it happened."

"She's just being modest," said Hermione.

"No, Hermione, she's not!" said Cedric, sternly. "Sit!"

Hermione sat down as I stood up.

"Look, facing this stuff in real life is not the same as it is in school. In school, if you mess up, you can just try again the next day. But out there in the real world, when you're a split second away from death, or being forced to watch someone you care about be tortured or faced with the threat of someone you love being murdered after being tortured into insanity, your entire world changes," I said, unable to fight back the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"He's really back, isn't he?" said a third-year boy.

"Yes, he's really back," said Cedric. "We wish he wasn't, but he is."

"And this is why we need Helena. Because if Voldemort comes for us, then we need to be prepared. So, are we all agreed that we're going to learn under Helena's tutelage?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," they said, in unison.

"Good." Hermione held out a scroll of parchment which she'd secretly jinxed. "All of you please sign this."

Everyone, including Smith signed the paper. Then we started to choose our name and a location to practice as we walked back up to the castle.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina, Fred's girlfriend.

"Tempting, but that'd tip off Umbridge for sure," said Hermione.

"How about the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggest George.

"Definitely not," said Cedric. "However true that may be."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho Chang. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?"

"That's a great idea, but why not let it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worse fear?" I suggested.

"Perfect," said Ron. "But how we maintain contact without alerting suspicion?"

"Already taken care," said Hermione. She handed everyone a fake Galleon. "These have been bewitched a Protean Charm. When Helena changes the dates on her coin, the coin will burn and then numbers on the coin will change."

"Hermione, you're a genius," I said, admiringly. "We'll hold D.A. meetings at least twice a week."

"Now comes the next problem," said Ron. "Where do we meet?"

"The Shrieking Shack?" suggested Ginny.

"No, too cramped," said Cedric. "Not to mention, we can't sneak twenty-nine students pass the Whomping Willow."

"The Dark Forest?" said Fred.

"Not likely," said Ron, turning pale. "What about an empty classroom?"

"We'd be caught for sure," I said.

"Helena, what happens if we do get caught?" asked Ginny.

"Who cares?" said Hermione, surprising us. "It feels good, doesn't it? It's exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

"Who are you and what've you done with Hermione Granger?" said Ron, as we burst out laughing.

The next two weeks were spent trying to find a suitable spot to practice in. However, it was Neville, who managed to find the right place. After breakfast one late Friday afternoon, he found a special room and alerted us to it.

"You've done it, Neville," said Hermione. "You've found the Room of Requirement. It's commonly known as the Come-and-Go Room, only appearing when one has dire need of it."

"This is perfect," said Cedric. "Look at all this. Defensive books, mirrors, Sensory Sensors, everything! Neville, you're brillaint."

"Thanks," said Neville.

I changed the date on my Galleon and had everyone come into the Room after sending Dobby off to fetch them. Everyone was excited about the Room of Requirement, including Smith.

"Alright, now we're going to start out slowly. Stunning and Disarming. I know it seems small, but trust me, those spells are lifesavers," I said. "Neville, please join me up here. Now, you've got to wave your wand like this, but don't flounce it too much and say, _Expelliarmus!_" the model's wand was blasted out of its hand. "See, just like that. Now, you try, Neville."

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Neville. "I did it! I did it!"

"Good, really good! All of you get a partner and practice for thirty minutes and then we'll move onto Stunning."

Thirty minutes later, everyone had managed to disarm their opponent after I made sure they knew what they were doing.

"Excellent, now, Stunning can be tricky, but useful. Ron, Hermione, would care to demonstrate?"

They did and Hermione managed to Stun Ron on her first try. Fred lost a Sickle to George after betting on Ron to beat Hermione.

"Alright, now, just like that. Wave you wand like this and concentrate! _Stupefy!_" We went on practicing until we had to leave. We began practicing weekends and sometimes on weekdays when we were free. We knew Filch thought something was up, but he couldn't prove it as he never got into the Room of Requirement and ate some of Fred and George's Fever Fudge which put him in the hospital wing for a few weeks.

"You just need to concentrate and try not to let your emotions control your spell. With some spells, if you're really nervous and can't think straight, it'll backfire," I instructed, as we worked on the _Levicorpus _spell. "That's it, better."

We worked on Reductor Curse and the Bat-Bogey Hex, which Ginny proved to be the best at besides Hermione. Time passed quickly as we practiced the Hover Charm, Leg-Locker Curse, Jelly-Legs Jinx, Stinging Hex, Incendio, Bedazzling Hex, Riddikulus, Trip Jinx, Tongue-Tying Jinx, Protean Charm, Body-Bind, Hurling Hex, Impedimenta, Conjunctivitus Curse, Banishing Charm, Summoning Charms, and so much more.

"Think of it this way, every great witch and wizard started out as nothing more than we are now, students. If they can do it, why can't we?" I said, during one very trying afternoon when we were trying to improve everyone's Shield Charm.

The words seemed to inspire them as their progress improved dramatically overnight. Two days before Christmas Vacation ended, we wrapped up our last Shield Charm lesson and then I made an announcement.

"Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays—" everyone groaned at this. "But you've all done extremely well these past few months, really, really well. So well in fact, that we'll be ready for the Patronus Charm after another meeting or two." This made them all cheer. "In the meantime, keep practicing, and really fantastic job, guys. All of you. Merry Christmas."

Everyone murmured "Merry Christmas," as they left and soon I was by myself gazing at the taped photos to the mirror. I thought of everything and nothing. Had we been better prepared, would Voldemort's resurrection even have happened? Would my parents be proud if they knew what we were doing? Were the D.A. members going to make it through this war? I didn't know.

"Hey," said Cedric, startling me. "You've been a little quiet today. Are you okay? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time the other day."

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's a big problem, but she'll be gone by the end of the year, hopefully. I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm worried about what's lying ahead for the students and I hope we're really making a difference," I said, sighing.

"Of course we are. You're a great teacher, you know. I couldn't do half these spells until you taught me."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"What else is on your mind? Tell me."

I hesitated but then said, "I'm just thinking about last June."

Cedric nodded and then said, "Helena, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Back in the graveyard, when I was forced to watch you being tortured forced to fight Voldemort, I was ready to tear him apart with my bare hands. I was scared that he was going to take you away from me and if that had happened, I would've gone mad because I'd have lost everything that matters to me. For a while now, I've been struggling with my feelings, trying to figure out how to tell you this, but now I-I…" He sighed. "What-what I'm trying to say, Helena, is I love you. I love you more than anything and I—"

He was cut off when I pulled him close and we shared a kiss. My arms were wrapped around his neck, he had one hand around my waist and the other tangled in my black hair. It was the happiest moment of my life. We finally broke apart for air and gazed at each other. His handsome grey eyes met my simple green ones.

"I love you too, Ced," I murmured. "I think I always have."

"Why didn't you just say so before?" he asked.

I sighed as I struggled for an answer. "Because I didn't think that you would love me. It never made sense for you to," I admitted. "I mean, I'm the one who keeps putting you in danger just by being with you. I'm nothing."

"Helena," said Cedric, sounding choked. "I'm in danger because I'm willing to stand against Voldemort and because I _choose _to do it. You aren't nothing. You're everything to me. You're _everything_."

I was so touched that I couldn't speak. My only response was another passionate kiss. When we broke apart, I touched his face. "Cedric, that night when I showed you the Mirror of Erised, what did you see?"

"I saw you and me, together," he admitted.

I was stunned. "Even back then you loved me?"

"Yes," he confessed. "But I never knew how to tell you until now."

"And that's all that matters." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "Helena, promise me you'll let me protect you no matter what happens."

I pulled back and looked at him. "Cedric, you already do so much for me. I-I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I am. I want to be there for you."

"You already are and you always have been. There's nothing more you can do."

"There is so much more. Helena, please. Please, just let me protect you. I love you so much. Every moment that I'm not near you, it hurts. Promise me."

I sighed again and nodded. "Okay, I promise."

We then held each other close and smiled.

"Will you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, as we kissed again. I could never tire of saying and hearing those three little words as long as I lived.

When I got back to the common room, I ended up telling Ginny, Ron and Hermione why I was in such a cheerful mood. Their reactions to my news were not quite what I had expected.

"It's about time!" said Ron. "I thought you'd never do it."

"It was that obvious?" I said, embarrassed.

"Pretty much," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Come on, Helena, you can't say you didn't notice how you two look at each other? Or how he only asked you to the Yule Ball last year when he turned down half the school? Or how he's so protective of your or how you ran off with him last summer?"

"Well…"

"I'm really happy for you, Helena. How was it?" asked Ginny, referring to the kiss.

I turned red. "Let's just say, really, really good."

They all burst out laughing and then suddenly, so did I.


	6. Attack on Mr Weasley

Attack on Mr. Weasley

That night, in spite of my happy mood, I did not sleep well.

I had a vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake, only I _was _the snake. I woke up screaming as Hermione shook me and Ginny came in.

"Helena, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's Mr. Weasley, he's been attacked," I said. "A snake got him at the Ministry! Don't tell me it was just a dream. It wasn't! I saw it, it was real!"

"Dad's hurt?" said Ginny, turning pale. "I'll get Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall came to see me and after telling her what I saw, she took me to Dumbledore's office and I explained what I'd seen again. It hurt to see that he wouldn't even look at me when I was scared out of my mind and wanted some form of comfort and answers as to what was happening to me.

Still, at least he believed me. He got help for Mr. Weasley and then summoned Snape to give me private lessons—lessons, he said could not wait until morning. I would study for a few hours and then I would go off to Sirius's place with the others when the morning came.

"What is it you're going to do?" I asked.

"There seems to be a connection between Voldemort's mind and your own. Whether or not he's aware of it, we don't know, but we need to prepare you to fight against him if and when he becomes aware," said Professor Snape. "The study of Occulumency will teach you how to close your mind from him."

"Meaning he'll use me and what I have locked up in here?"

"Exactly. However, I need you to drink this Calming Draught. You're too worked up. You must control your emotions. Strong emotions are a key into the mind."

I drank it without protesting and felt much better. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, just work hard at this," he said, sternly. "During his reign of power, it was the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade a mind and it was only when he had his foes begging for death did he grant them this mercy. Now, I'm going to try and get into your mind. You must try to block me out."

He did, and I managed to send him out after he saw me blowing up Aunt Marge two years ago.

"Not bad, not bad. But you must try harder. Again!"

We continued this until morning came. I was getting better, but I was exhausted. At that point, the Weasleys, Cedric and I traveled to Sirius's place by Portkey and then went to get some rest. Cedric, knowing how worked up I was, came and slept beside me. Half an hour later, I felt something furry nudge Snuffles out of my arms and saw that Sirius was with me in his dog form. I just held him tight and tried to sleep.

When Mrs. Weasley woke us up for lunch, I had a word with her. "Mr. Weasley, is Mr. Weasley going to be alright?"

"St. Mungo's just sent us an owl saying Arthur will need to stay in the hospital for a while, but he's going to be just fine. The authorities got to him in time. If it hadn't been for your warning, though…" Mrs. Weasley's voice wandered off for a moment. "But thankfully, he's alright and he'll be back for the holidays, thanks to you."

"Good, that's really good," I murmured.

"Oh, before I forget, he also sent a message to you." She handed me an envelope and I ripped it open, and read the following.

_Helena,_

_Knowing how much you're worrying about me, I decided to send you this. I'm alright. I'll be with you soon enough. Don't think for a single moment that this is your fault, because it isn't. You are the reason I'm still alive and I speak for my entire family when I say that we're profoundly grateful to you for this. Thank you. Please, don't worry about a thing. You make me very proud and I consider you a second daughter to me. Watch yourself and I'll see you soon._

—_Arthur Weasley. _

I smiled, but I didn't feel any better. I went up to Buckbeak's room for time alone, so to speak. The hippogriff seemed to know I was upset as he nuzzled me and then wrapped his feathery wings around me as I snuggled Snuffles close to my chest.

I hadn't told the others that I'd seen the attack from the snake's point of view. What if it was because Voldemort was possessing me? No, that couldn't be it. Cedric had had blackouts when he'd been possessed. I hadn't. A feeling of dread sank into my stomach. Was I _becoming_ like Voldemort? I didn't know as Buckbeak let out a soft squawk and nuzzled me again.

Christmas and Mr. Weasley's return in one piece took my mind off the dismal events. It also helped that Cedric and Sirius were making sure I was cheered up and happy as the time flew by. We decorated the entire house for the holidays with tinsel, crystal, mistletoe, holly, enchanted snow, gold and silver baubles, and Christmas trees. We had a wonderful Christmas dinner, exchange of gifts, enjoyed hot cocoa in front of the fire, sang Christmas Carols, read old Christmas stories from an old book and had nothing but fun.

Two days before we would return to Hogwarts, I was in another room examining what appeared to be a family tree.

"Charming, isn't it?" said Sirius, startling me.

"Not quite the word, I'd use," I admitted.

"I know." He shook his head at the family tree and point to the burn mark where he should've been but wasn't. "My mother did that after I ran away. I left when I was sixteen. I hated them all, them and their pure-blood mania. My idiot brother, the favored one, especially after I was Sorted into Gryffindor and ran off. He joined Voldemort and died a year later."

"Were your parents Death Eaters too?" I asked.

"No, but they were convinced being a Black made you royal and Voldemort had the right idea," said Sirius.

"Where'd you go when you ran off?"

"I went to your dad's. Your grandparents sort unofficially adopted me as their second son. I was always welcome at the Potters. After I got my own place, I went over to James and Lily's for Sunday lunch every week." He gazed at me. "What's wrong? You look a bit worried."

I sighed. "Sirius, this connection I have with Voldemort, what if it's because I'm becoming more like him?" I asked. "What if…when I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked, it wasn't from the sidelines. I was the snake and when I was in Professor Dumbledore's office, I felt like I wanted to attack him. I just feel so angry and scared all the time. And I am worried to death that it's because I'm becoming bad like him."

"Helena, I want you to listen to me very carefully," said Sirius, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are _not_ a bad person. You're a very good person that bad things happen to. The world isn't split into Aurors and Death Eaters. There's a bit of good and bad in all of us. It's our actions, what we choose to do that defines us."

I nodded. "Sirius, the night when I ran off with Cedric, a part of me wanted to just go away forever. I wanted to just have a normal life, just forget about all of this and just escape. Is that selfish of me? Am I selfish for wanting a normal life?"

"Helena Lily Potter, I never want to hear you speak like that of yourself again, do you hear me!" said Sirius, suddenly stern. "You are _not _a selfish person. You never have been. You are one of the most selfless people I've ever met. Countless others have wanted that. You're no different from them."

I nodded as I hugged him. "Thanks, Sirius."

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family, I promise," said Sirius.

All too soon, Christmas Vacation came to an end and we left Sirius's home and went back to Hogwarts. But there was one speck of good news—Hagrid had returned.


	7. New Headmistress

New Headmistress

We arrived just as Umbridge left Hagrid's house and went in after knocking the door.

"I told you, I've—oh, it's you lot. Come on in, I've missed you," he said, as he hugged us and Fang licked us.

"We've missed you too," said Hermione. "Where've you been?"

I frowned when I saw the numerous cuts and dark brusies on Hagrid's face. "Hagrid, what on _earth _happened to your face? Those look horrible."

"It's not that bad. Really, it's not—OW! That stings, Helena!" he said, as I applied a bottle of healing ointment I'd borrowed from Madame Pomfrey to the wounds.

"It stings because your wounds are infected, now hold still or it'll sting more!" I ordered. Hagrid held still, but looked as if he wanted to protest further. "It's a miracle these aren't more infected, Hagrid!"

"Never thought I'd be told off about my health by a fifth-year," said Hagrid, chuckling.

Ron sniggered. "Well, it could be worse. You could have Madame Pomfrey fussing over you, Hagrid."

"So, where've you been?" asked Cedric. "Why couldn't you send word?"

"Dumbledore sent me to rally with the giants," said Hagrid. "I didn't have an owl with me and I couldn't give away my position with everything that's been happening. Not that hard to find the giants, to be honest. They're hiding up in the mountains. Sad thing is, there's only seventy or eighty left."

"And they hurt you?" asked Hermione.

"Not exactly," said Hagrid. "I gave them Dumbledore's message, but I wasn't the only one trying to get them."

"Death Eaters?" said Ron.

"Exactly. Remember Macnair, Beaky's executioner? He was there."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," I said, as I applied a small bandage to some of the cuts. "Alright, you should be okay now. But if they start hurting or reopen, go straight to Madame Pomfrey, okay?"

"I will, I will, don't fuss so much," he said.

"I'm fussing because you disappeared for nearly six months and turned up looking like you went through a fight!" I snapped.

"Did the mission go a little well, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Afraid not," he admitted. "Macnair won them over after there was some huge squabble between me and one of the other giants."

"At least you tried," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "But there's still a storm coming. It's happening again, just like last time. We'd best be prepared for whatever lies ahead."

It didn't help that there were storm clouds and a chill in the air when he said this. The war was coming and it would come soon.

The next day in the _Daily Prophet, _there was a report of a breakout in Azkaban after the Dementors left the prison. Ten well-known Death Eaters had escaped and Fudge was, once again, blaming all of this on Sirius.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge that this would happen!" said Hermione, as we went to sit down for breakfast. "Fudge is going to get us all killed because he won't face the truth!"

"Hey, Helena, Cedric!" said Seamus. "I, uh, I wanted to apologize. Even my mum says that the _Daily Prophet_'s account of things doesn't add up. What I'm trying to say is that I believe you both and I'm really, really sorry."

"Thanks," said Cedric.

"Thanks, Seamus," I said, as I hugged him. "Friends?"

"Friends," he said, smiling.

I noticed Neville was quiet when word of Azkaban's breakout hit him. I remembered about his parents and went to talk to him when he showed up for the D.A. meeting a little early. He was gazing at the photograph of his parents he'd taped to the mirror.

"Neville, you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater called Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents using the Cruciatus Curse until they lost their minds. They wouldn't give in, though. They never did."

"I know," I admitted.

He stared at me. "How-how did you know?"

I sighed. "I was in Dumbledore's Pensieve last year and I saw Karkaroff spill the beans on that. I didn't want to say anything until you said it first. It was your business and I know how it feels to have attention you don't want."

"Thanks, Helena," he said. "I'm quite proud to be their son, but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

"I understand. Neville, if your parents were here, I know they'd be really proud of you. You've come so far from your first year here. You're going to keep making them proud, I promise."

Neville said nothing, but just hugged me for a few moments.

That day, we were doing the Patronus Charm in the D.A. Everyone was making some progress, but the best ones were Luna and Cedric. Luna's Patronus was a rabbit and Cedric's was a badger.

"In order for the Patronus to work properly, you need to focus on a very happy memory, the happiest you've ever felt," I said, as I inspected everyone's progress. "A full-fledged Patronus is hard to achieve, but once it's done, you'll have your protection against a Dementor."

"How're we doing?" asked Hermione, as she produced a silver otter.

"You're all doing really well, but you need to keep at it. Don't expect a complete success on your first few tries. It takes a while to master it."

"Says the girl who mastered it in a short space of time and fought off a hundred Dementors at once—twice," said Ron.

"Ron, that was just—what was that?"

A booming noise startled us and we all fell silent. The booming noise came again and part of the wall blew out. Colin Creevy peered through it before I pushed him away when I saw Umbridge and her gang through the hole.

"I'll make short work of this. _Bombarda Maxima_."

"RUN!" I shouted, as the entire wall blew away and narrowly missed us. Umbridge and her gang quickly rounded us all up and took Ron, Hermione, Cedric and I to Professor Dumbledore's office. Percy Weasley, Shacklebolt and Fudge were among them. Cho was there with large purple pimples stretched across her face and read 'SNEAK.' I smiled at Hermione's spell work and was furious at Cho's betrayal.

"We've been watching them for weeks, Minister. Your fears that the headmaster was conspiring against you have been confirmed. Look at this! They've been calling themselves, _Dumbledore's Army_," said Umbridge.

I looked at Professor Dumbledore, as his eyes slid over the list of names on the paper. For a moment, I thought he looked touched and saw a glitter of tears in his blue eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"What have you to say, Dumbledore?" said Fudge.

"Well, Cornelius, it's time I come clean. You see, the list doesn't say _Potter's Army_, it says, _Dumbledore's Army._ Tonight was the first meeting. I was planning to recruit some of the students. Helena was to be my second-in-command."

I froze as I realized what he was saying. "No, Professor! It was all my idea. You had nothing to do with it!" I yelled.

"It's alright, Helena. It's so good of you to cover my part in this for me, but I must tell the truth," Professor Dumbledore said. "Helena, I am very proud of you."

"I knew you were planning to revolt against me, Albus, and here's the proof!" Fudge yelled. "Shacklebolt, Weasley, arrest him!"

"I'm sorry, Cornelius. If you're expecting me to, oh, what is the phrase? 'Come quietly'? I fear I shall not. I'm not going to Azkaban. I'm not going with you at all."

Fawkes flew over; Professor Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes's feet and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"You may not like him much, Minister," Shacklebolt said. "But you have to admit, Dumbledore's got style."

Fudge and Umbridge, who were red in the face, didn't say anything as we four took the chance to run out of the office.

"This is my _fault!_" I said when we were outside and near Hagrid's hut. "Dumbledore's gone and why? Because of me!"

"Harry, it was my idea to start the D.A. in the first place!" Hermione said. "You agreed because I insisted on it."

"Dumbledore did what he did of his volition, mate," said Ron. "You didn't know what he was going to do. Besides, the old hag was bound to catch us sooner or later."

"Ron's right, Helena, Dumbledore said he was proud of you and I agree with him," said Cedric. "You were doing the right thing. He and I may not be on best terms right now, but at this moment, I think he did the best thing he could've done to save you. Don't beat yourself up about this. Dumbledore wouldn't want that. He'd want you to continue fighting."

"I hardly know what he'd want anymore," I said, softly.

"Psst!"

Hagrid was on the edge of the Dark Forest and beckoning for us to join him. We followed him into the woods.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" asked Cedric.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you about. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with this, but with Dumbledore gone and me on probation, it's only a matter of time before I get the sack," said Hagrid. "But I just couldn't go without telling someone about Grawp."

"Grawp?" Ron repeated.

We came into view of a gentle-looking giant with torn pants and a torn vest We all stared and slowly backed up.

"This is Grawp," said Hagrid. "I found him in the mountains. He was getting picked on by the other giants for being a runt, only sixteen feet tall. I couldn't just leave him there because he's my brother, well, half-brother."

"And you want us to do what, exactly?" said Hermione.

"Keep him company, maybe teach him English," said Hagrid.

I was suddenly picked up by Grawp, who held me in his enormous hands.

"Grawpy! We talked about this. You do not grab!" said Hagrid. "That's your new friend, Helena."

"Grawp, put me down, please," I said.

Grawp gently put me down and then handed me a bicycle bell, which I rang and made him smile.

"He's not that bad. He's kind of sweet," I said.

"I know," said Hagrid. "The thing is, Grawpy can get his own food, but its company he'll be needing when I'm gone. He can speak a little. Grawpy, say my name."

"Haggar," said Grawp, slowly.

"See?" said Hagrid, proudly. "So, will you do it?"

"Uh, sure, Hagrid, sure," said Cedric.

Ron and Hermione stared at us like we'd just agreed to take care of an angry Horntail before we left the Forest.

Umbridge was made Headmistress of Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore's office had locked her out. The D.A. meetings had ceased, but the members still maintained contact, minus Cho. None of us would speak to her after she'd sold us out to Umbridge.

Umbridge only punished me with one of her Blood Quills as Professor Dumbledore had said I was to be his second-in-command. Cedric mended my hand again, but it he couldn't take away my anger towards Cho and Umbridge.

The Inquisitorial Squad was formed, just Slytherins—including Malfoy—who were loyal to Umbridge, and they were given more power than the prefects. More Educational Decrees were formed and she tightened her control over the school. She even tried to force Hagrid to leave by sneaking up on him in the middle of the night before he fought her off with the help of Professor McGonagall, who made it clear that Hagrid was staying put.

The post was being searched, every chimney except for Umbridge's was being watched so I couldn't even risk contacting Sirius anymore. Filch gained more power to dish out punishments to students including whippings—but no one got in his way, thankfully. While Peeves went out of his way to cause plentiful amounts of trouble for Umbridge and Filch and Cedric and I went on little dates, it wasn't enough to ignore what was happening.

With everything that had been happening, plus the stress of passing my O.W.L.s and my tiring Occulumency lessons, I was about ready to burst with frustration and tears. One night, I was about ready to collapse.


	8. The Department of Mysteries

The Department of Mysteries

I was exhausted, so I went to bed a little earlier. However, I couldn't sleep as my nightmares proved to be worse and Madame Pomfrey's Sleeping Draughts seemed to be useless now, so I had only one other option, Professor Snape. It was eight o'clock, an hour before curfew. I had some time. I went down to his office and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Professor Snape looking very displeased.

"Potter, what're you doing here at this hour? Your lessons aren't until morning."

"Professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had any strong Sleeping Draughts. Madame Pomfrey's aren't working for me anymore and I thought yours might work better."

He raised an eyebrow and then nodded as he beckoned for me to come in, which I did. "I find it strange that you were willing to come to me for help. I was under the impression you didn't trust me."

I sighed. "Regardless of our differences and contentions, Professor, I do trust you." _Somewhat, _I added silently.

"Really? You failed to show that trust when you attacked me two years ago."

I narrowed my eyes. "With all due respect, sir, I only did what I thought was necessary. You weren't willing to listen to Sirius or Lupin, let alone four students. Sirius could've been given the Dementor's Kiss if I hadn't intervened."

"Perhaps. So, out of curiosity, what is keeping you awake at night? You haven't had more visions, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then, what, pray tell, is it?"

I hesitated, but then said, "My nightmares. Everything that I've gone through my entire life intensified a thousand fold and my worst fears. Sometimes, I even feel the pain again. At first, I ignored it, but I keep waking up screaming these days. I can't sleep anymore. I'm going mad."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He handed me an entire case of potions. "Take one of these before you go to sleep at night and you come to me if you need more or if you require something stronger, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

I went back to the common room and drank the potion before I fell asleep. The following morning, we went on with my lessons. I was getting better, but it wasn't good enough to please Snape.

"You need to concentrate! If the Dark Lord invades your mind, you won't last two seconds!" he barked.

"I'm doing the best I can!" I snarled. "We've been at this for hours, if we could just stop for a moment—"

"Your best isn't good enough!" he snarled. "And the Dark Lord isn't resting! Every memory, every tiny little thing in your mind is a weapon he can use against you, so for your own sake, concentrate!"

"I am!" I snapped.

Snape let out a growl. "I see so much of your father in you! His laziness, arrogance—"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult my father! He wasn't perfect, but he was a great man!"

"Your father was a swine!" he shouted. "You're like Black, always whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been, well it may have escaped your notice, Potter, but life isn't fair! Your father saw to that! Now, prepared yourself!"

He aimed his wand at me, but then I raised mine at his, and said, "_Protego!_" And then suddenly, I was in Professor Snape's mind. I saw him when he was fifteen. He was a friend of my mother's, but an enemy of my father's. I saw my father and Snape have a fight where Dad ended up hoisting Professor Snape up by the ankles and my mother defended Professor Snape, and then the memory ended and I found myself back in the office with Professor Snape looking both shocked and angry.

"Get out, Potter. Your lessons are at an end," he ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving! Not until I get some answers," I said, sternly. "That's why you hate me, isn't it? Because of what my father and his friends used to do to you when you all fought? Because I'm James's daughter, is that it?"

"That's not—"

"Then what is?" I interrupted. "Tell me!"

Professor Snape looked both angry and upset, but said, "I never hated you. I disliked you to some extent, but I do not hate you. I never could. Your mother was the most perfect woman I ever met. She was beautiful, clever, kind and gracious to some extent. I loved your mother with every fiber of my being. I love her still. We were childhood friends. But my love for her was unrequited. She only saw me a friend. Then we chose different paths and she discontinued our friendship after that incident you just saw because I called her a Mudblood when I was angry. Because of that, I had to watch as your mother, the only woman I _ever _cared about married my enemy, your arrogant swine of a father and see what should've been mine becomes his!"

I didn't think, I just slapped him so hard it knocked him down. "My father died trying to save me and my mother! When Voldemort came for us, he told my mother to take me and run while he tried to fight him off, even though he wasn't armed!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he just looked at me in shock. I ignored this. "My dad was killed by Voldemort first because he loved me and my mother and was willing to die for us! So don't you dare, don't you _dare _insult my father's memory like that! He didn't join Voldemort, he was willing to risk his neck by staying with Lupin during the full moon, he was willing to fight and die for those he loves, he was everything you're not and he was a greater man than you'll _ever_ be!" I stopped to take a breath. "I'm sorry I can't be my mother and that I represent what you lost and could've had."

And with that, I ran from the office and didn't stop running until I was outside just as it grew dark. It was pouring rain and freezing, but I didn't care as I sat there crying until it became too much and I went to bed.

From that point on, Professor Snape and I only spoke when necessary in class or if I needed more Sleeping potions. We'd never exactly been friends, but now there was a definite rift in our lukewarm relationship. I told the others I didn't want to talk about it when I was asked and silently fumed and wept for weeks afterward. The Occulumency lessons had been discontinued as we weren't really speaking and because I didn't seem to need them anymore.

When the time came for our O.W.L. exams, everything went fine and was dull and quiet until our last written exam which was being supervised by Umbridge. There was the sound of something booming outside and when the door opened, Fred and George burst in on their broomsticks setting off fireworks that made the entire school cheer and laugh. Fireworks of red and blue, some that chased or stung the Slytherins, one that made all the Educational Decrees shatter and fall to the ground, and another shaped like a dragon that chased Umbridge and seemed to eat her as the students ran out of the hall and watched the twins fly away.

I joined in the cheering until I collapsed to the ground when another vision hit me. I saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries being tortured by Voldemort who was going to kill him soon. I jerked back into reality and to Cedric's worried face.

"Helena, what is it?" he asked.

"Sirius is in trouble! Voldemort's got him!"

I started running as the others came after me.

"You're sure Voldemort has him?" said Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just like with Ron's dad! Sirius said Voldemort was after something he didn't have before and it was in the Deparment of Mysteries. It's the same place I've been dreaming about for months, only I could remember where I saw it before until now."

"Helena, hang on a moment. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius to get at you?" asked Hermione.

"What am I supposed to do, just let him go through with this?" I shouted. "I can't just let Sirius die! He's family!"

"Well, how're you even going to contact him?" asked Ron.

"The Floo Network. The only one not being watched is Umbridge's," I explained, as we burst into her office. "I'm going to call Sirius. You three stay here."

"Helena, not way," said Cedric. "When are you going to get it into your head that we're in this together?"

"That, you are," said Umbridge, startling us.

She had me bound to a chair and the others, including Neville, Ginny and Luna, who'd come up to help us were being held by the Inquisitorial Squad. Cedric, having beaten off two members, was being held by both Crabbe and Goyle after being weakened with a spell. Umbridge glared at me.

"You were trying to contact Dumbledore, weren't you?" she demanded.

"Go to Tartarus," I snarled.

She slapped my cheek, I didn't even flinch, I just kept glaring as Professor Snape came in and said, "You called for me, headmistress?"

"Yes, I want answers, Snape. Whether she wants to give them to me or not," said Umbridge. "Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang," said Professor Snape. "I won't have anymore until the next full moon, which is, I'm sorry to say, a month away."

"A month?" said Umbridge. "But I need answers now, Snape!"

"You have my deepest apologies, headmistress. I am good with potions, but not good enough to defy the natural laws of potion-making," he said, stiffly. "I'm afraid of no use to you at the moment."

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" I blurted out, hoping he'd catch on. "He's got Padfoot! Padfoot needs help!"

"What does she mean Snape? What's Padfoot? What's hidden? What's she talking about?" asked Umbridge.

For a brief second, Professor Snape seemed to know what I was talking about, but he had to lie to Umbridge. He said, "No idea," and then left the office. I silently prayed he was going to get help.

Umbridge looked furious. "Well, if Snape won't help me. Then I'm forced to take matters into my own hands. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue, Potter."

"Professor, you can't!" said Hermione. "It's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew I sent Dementors after Miss Potter last July," said Umbridge."  
"It was you? _You _sent those Dementors after me?" I said, furious. "Why?"

"They were all talking about silencing you, discrediting you somehow, but I was the only one who actually _did _something about it."

"You vile, evil gargoyle, you nearly got Helena killed!" Cedric shouted as he struggled against Crabbe and Goyle. "When I get my hands on you, there won't be enough of you to fill a teaspoon!"

"You're in no position to make such threats, Mr. Diggory," said Umbridge. "Now, Miss Potter, you managed to escape the Dementors and your trial, but you shan't be so lucky this time." She looked at me as if she was trying to decide which place would hurt the most when she performed the Curse.

"Voldemort couldn't even get me to scream when he used it on me. Do your worst, you self-centered, foul, loathsome evil oversized cow!" I growled.

Umbridge's face turned purple with rage. "_Cru—_"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "No, Professor, stop! Helena, we have to tell her!"

"Hermione, no!" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him, took a deep breath and said, "We were trying to contact Dumbledore and tell him about the weapon. It's ready."

Ron, Cedric, Ginny, Luna and I all looked shocked at this. That hadn't been what we were doing! What was Hermione up to?

"So there is a weapon?" Umbridge looked interested. "Where is it?"

"I'll take you there, but I'm not taking _them_," Hermione pointed to Malfoy's gang.

"Fine, but Potter comes too," Umbridge said.

I rose up and glared at Umbridge as Hermione led us to the Dark Forest. This surprised me. Whatever Hermione was planning, it had to be dangerous. What else besides trouble lay in these woods?

"How much further is it?" Umbridge asked loudly.

"Not much!" Hermione said. "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't stumble on to it accidentally."

We finally stopped walking and came to a tree with a broken rope. I realized it was Grawp's rope. He'd broken free! Oh, crap, not good! Hermione also looked pale with fear. Her plan had gone wrong.

"There wasn't anything out here, is there?" Umbridge said. "You were trying to trick me." She seemed to be losing her mind. "You know, I really hate children."

"Really, I had no idea," I said, sarcastically.

She raised her wand but then, out of nowhere came Grawp.

"Grawp!" Hermione yelled. "Stop her!"

Grawp seemed to understand and picked up Umbridge with one hand as if she was as light as feather.

"Put me down!" Umbridge yelled. She began blasting Grawp with spells which bounced off him. Grawp finally put her down as an arrow flew into his skin; he took it out as if it was just a small sliver in his skin.

"That can't be good," I said.

Hermione and I looked to see dozens of angry centaurs standing a few feet away. They were armed and dangerous.

"No, it's worse, it's _bad,_" Hermione said softly.

"How dare you attack me!" Umbridge yelled. She cast a spell, which made rope strangle a black centaur with brown hair.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked.

I whipped out my wand and undid the centaur's binds, which allowed him to stand up as he walked towards Umbridge with the rest of the herd who seemed beyond furious. If there was one thing centaurs hated, it was trespassers and people like Umbridge.

"Law Fifteen B states that any creature with near-human intelligence—" said Umbridge, but she was cut off.

"You _dare _say that to our face, woman?" Bane yelled.

"Filthy half-breeds!" she shrieked.

Hermione and I shook our heads. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The centaurs attacked her, disarmed her and carried her off.

"Helena, tell them I mean no harm!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Professor," I said, smiling. "But I must not tell lies."

The centaurs carried her off into the distance as she yelled in fear.

"We need to get back. The others…" said Hermione.

"Oh, crap, come on!"

They started running as fast as they could, back to Umbridge's office and met up with the others on the bridge. Cedric immediately hugged me.

"How'd you get away?" asked Hermione.

"Easy, I told them I was hungry and they took away a Puking Pastel," said Ron. "Then Ginny did a brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex."

"That's great," I said.

"Wait, so who is it you're looking for?" asked Neville.

"Long story short, Sirius Black's innocent of those charges and he's my godfather. He's in danger. I sent Snape a warning, though," I said, deciding they were trustworthy to know the truth.

"Since when does Snape listen to you?" said Ron. "We have to go!"

"Ron's right," said Ginny. "We need to go."

"There is no 'we,' here. Look, I really appreciate all you've done, but I've got you all in enough trouble. _I'm _going on my own," I said, firmly.

"Helena, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore. You promised you'd let me protect you!" said Cedric.

"Ced—" I began, but I was cut off.

"Cedric's right. Dumbledore's Army was all about standing up against You-Know-Who. Did you really mean all you said, or was all of that just a bunch of talk?" said Neville, as the others nodded in agreement.

I was severely annoyed and touched by their devotion. "Even if I do let you come, how on earth do we even get to the Department of Mysteries? They're watching the Floo Network, Apparation can't be done here, and brooms are too much of a risk."

"That's easy," said Luna, pointing the Threstals who'd come up to us.

I smiled at Luna and we all got on them. Hermione, Ron and Ginny rode on one, Neville and Luna rode on the other and Cedric and I were on the next. We flew off to London and to Ministry of Magic.

As soon as we were inside the Department of Mysteries we ran down the numbered aisles, searching for Sirius. Soon we arrived at number ninety-seven, but there was no sign of Sirius, nor was there any sign of any other human beings besides themselves even there.

"He should be here! This is where I saw him." I said.

"I don't think Sirius was ever here, Helena," said Hermione.

"Helena," said Neville. "Why does this have your name on it?" She pointed to one of the orbs. On the tag it read,

_Helena Potter_

_? _

_The Dark Lord_

_A.P.W.B.D._

I looked at it. "That was in my dream," I breathed. I picked it up and listened as I saw Professor Tralawny in the orb and heard her distorted voice.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies…and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**_"

This was why Voldemort wanted me dead? Because of some stupid prophecy? This was why my life had been what it was? I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't anyone told me about this before now?

Just then, out of nowhere,several Death Eaters in masks Apparated and surrounded us.

"Where's Sirius?" I demanded.

"One must learn the difference between reality and dream," said a very familiar male voice. The Death Eater slipped off his mask to reveal a smug Mr. Malfoy. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see."

"You come near us or do anything, I'll drop it," I threatened.

"Ha, she knows how to play! Lookie here, it's itty-bitty baby Potter," said a female's voice. A crazy looking woman appeared from behind Lucius. Her hair was a tangled mess and she wore a skanky black dress.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Neville, disgusted.

"'Ello. Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's Mum and Dad?" she asked.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville yelled.

"Neville, don't!" Cedric hissed.

"Yes, take Diggory's advice and wait, Longbottom," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"What does Voldemort want with this?" I demanded. "Why did he need me to come and get it?"

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix hissed. "You filthy half-blood!"

"Did you know Voldemort's a half-blood too? Or did he lie you and claim he was a pure-blood?" I growled.

"Now, now, that's enough. She's a curious a girl, aren't you?" said Mr. Malfoy. "Let's just keep things calm. All we want is the prophecy."

"And why does that scumbag want it?" asked Cedric.

"It's all to do with Helena," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort targeted _you_, a mere half-blood with no real talent? Haven't you wondered what makes you so _special _in the Dark Lord's eyes? That prophecy in your hand is the key. Hand it over, Potter."

My eyes glazed over it.

"Helena, don't give it to them," said Ginny.

I looked up. "I already know why. Now! _Stupefy!_"

We all shouted this and began running. Spells flew and we all tried to escape and defend themselves. I eventually ran into Ginny who shouted, "_Reducto!_" and sent a Death Eater crashing into a shelf, which caused all of them to fall as we regrouped. The shelves began falling and the prophecies smashing.

"Run!" Ron yelled.

We fled for our lives and arrived in a circle-shaped room. A huge gateway stood in the center. In the gateway seemed to be whispers of familiar voices past. The only one of them intrigued by this was me.

Then, without a warning, the Death Eaters came back and had Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione, Cedric and Neville against the wall in hostage position. Mr. Malfory appeared before me.

"Were you really so naïve to think you could win? I'll make this simple for you. Hand over the prophecy or your friends will die, Potter," he growled.

Having no other choice, I was about to hand over the prophecy when Sirius appeared.

"Stay away from my goddaughter!" he said. He punched Mr. Malfoy square in the face as members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and the prophecy fell to the ground, and smashed to bits.

"Sirius, watch out!" I yelled.

Spells flew everywhere as the Death Eaters and Aurors fought each other. The fight was terrible. Death Eaters were Stunned, hurt, or captured. Sirius and I fought Mr. Malfoy together. Just as we seemed to be winning, Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Sirius was launched into the doorway and disappeared. He was gone.

The next few moments passed in a haze. I vaguely remember Lupin trying to hold on to me before I broke out of his grasp and chased down Bellatrix angrily as she said in a sing-song voice, "_I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _I shouted, knocking her down and throwing her wand away. I flung her into the wall with another spell and then I held my wand up to her throat and she looked petrified and shook with fear. "I should make you suffer the same pain you've caused so many others! I should kill you for what you did to Sirius!" I raised my wand and she shut her eyes, but I didn't perform either curse. I just performed a Stinging Hex and then magically bound her with chains she could never break free of. "But Sirius wouldn't want me to become a killer and nor do I want to become like you or Voldemort. Those are the only reasons you're still alive."

I lowered my wand, my heart aching with grief and anger. I had been ready to make her suffer or worse yet, kill her, and almost lost control of myself. But I had maintained that control because as I had told Lupin and Sirius two years ago, that sort of act is what made us different from Voldemort and his followers and succumbing to those dark desires would only make us like him, something I never wanted to be.

"Helena!" shouted a voice.

I spun around and felt tears roll down my cheeks when I saw who had spoken. "Sirius?" I said, shocked. "Sirius, is that really you?"

He was leaning on Cedric for support and looked exhausted, but he was alive. He was alive! He just nodded as I lost control over my emotions and I ran into his arms, sobbing and forgot Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay," he whispered. "It's alright. I'm so proud of you."

"But how—?"

"The gateway," said Cedric. "It's beyond confusing, but it takes you to other places and keeps you alive. It saved him from Bellatrix's curse."

"Well, I'm glad it did. I—ah!" I clutched my forehead as I felt my scar burning. I spun around to see Voldemort behind me.

"Why not kill her, Helena? She deserves it after all she's done," he hissed. "You know the spell, now do it!"

"I will not!" I growled. "Cedric, get Sirius, out of here, now!"

Right after Cedric hid Sirius, Professor Dumbledore appeared in the Floo Fireplace. "It was foolish of you to come here, Tom. The Aurors will be here soon."

"By which time, I shall be gone and you shall be dead," said Voldemort as they engaged in a duel.

There were flashes of red and green light, then Voldemort attacked with fire which Professor Dumbledore conquered with water. He made all the glass in the Ministry shatter and then have the shards fly towards us, but Professor Dumbledore turned it to dust after I covered him with my body to protect him. Voldemort kept coming after us with one thing after another, but all of it was conquered and then he vanished for a moment.

I felt him enter my mind and collapsed to the ground as he spoke to the others. "_You've lost old man. You're weak. You shall die, all of you!_"

I regained control for a moment. "Professor, it's not me, it's him! You need to get away from here!"

"Helena, Helena!" said Cedric, as he knelt beside me. "Helena, look at me. I will never leave you. I love you. You're not the same! You're not! I love you!"

I clutched Cedric's hand tightly and felt tears sting my eyes. "I love you too, Ced. Help me," I gasped.

He held my hand tight. "Focus on me. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you!"

"Helena, listen to me. It's not the ways you are alike, it is how you are not," said Professor Dumbledore. "What matters is the path we choose."

I thought of everything I held most precious. I thought of my parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, my friends in the D.A., everyone who had ever tried to protect me; and my first kiss with Cedric, how much I loved him. "You're the one who's weak," I whispered. "You'll never know friendship or love. I feel sorry for you."

I felt Voldemort leave my mind and then saw him before me. "You are going to die, Helena Potter. And you will lose everything," he hissed, as he disappeared in a whirlwind of dust.

Just then, Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry officials arrived.

"I can't believe it," he gasped. "He's back. He's really back!"

"Caught on, have you, Minister?" said Cedric, coldly, as he scooped me into his arms. "It's about time! We were all nearly killed because of your blindness!"

"What the devil is going on? Why's Potter here? Was that _Pettigrew _I just saw along with You-Know-Who?" said Fudge.

"Yes, it was, Minister," said Professor Dumbledore. "And if you'll give me a moment, I'll be more than happy to talk to you and perhaps gain a pardon for Sirius Black, who has been innocent this whole time. Provided, of course; you're willing to listen to reason this time, Cornelius."

Fudge looked like he was going to faint. "Oh, I am going to regret this. But come along, Albus. We'll have a little chat."


	9. Something Worth Fighting For

Something Worth Fighting For

The rest of us were taken back to Hogwarts by the Order along with the Threstals and Sirius. We were then taken to the hospital wing and healed up. Physically, I was fine. Emotionally was a completely different story. Cedric sat with me on my bed and just held me in the silence, until I broke it.

"Ced, was this how it felt when you realized Voldemort was using you? Like nothing was ever going to be alright again and you'd been violated?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "That's how it felt."

"Does it ever go away?"

"No, no, it never goes away. But it'll get easier."

I said nothing as I pressed my face into Cedric's chest and sobbed as he held me. I spent the night in another room with Cedric holding me and Sirius under my other arm in his dog form, reassuring me he was alive and wasn't leaving me.

The next day, Professor Dumbledore had me come into his office for a long overdue talk we so desperately needed.

"Helena, I'm deeply sorry for everything."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I truly thought that by keeping my distance, as I have done all year, he might be least tempted to come after you. You might be better protected," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I understand, sir," I said, softly. "And I think I know why you didn't tell me about the prophecy. You were worried, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. You deserved the truth from the beginning, but you have already taken so much onto your shoulders, suffered through so much it's never been fair. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I thought that by telling you when you were younger, it would've only added to that burden," said Professor Dumbledore.

I nodded. "But it's still going to happen, isn't it? In the end, one of us will kill the other. Neither of us can live while the other survives. Even though Cedric was there when Voldemort came back, he can't be there when it happens."

"I'm afraid so."

I sighed. "I just wish I'd been better with my Occulumency. If it wasn't for me, none of that would've happened. Everyone could've been killed because of me."

"Helena, you did what you did for one reason. The same reason I tried to protect you, the same reason your friends saved you, the same reason Cedric does what he does for you, because of love. Love for you, and love for each other. You did what you thought was right."

"Professor, I owe you a huge apology as well," I said. "For how I've acted, said and for everything."

"Apology accepted. We've all made mistakes, Helena, but in the end, all we can do is apologize and move on," said Professor Dumbledore. "And I swear to you now, that I will never hide from you again. You are like a granddaughter to me."

I didn't speak. Instead I did something that I'd never done before. I hugged Professor Dumbeldore tight and he returned the embrace as we both cried a little.

The year ended on a somewhat better note than it had last year.

Fudge was forced to admit that Voldemort had returned and security measures were taken to ensure the Wizarding and the Muggle world's safety and he also ended up resigning his position as Minster of Magic and was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. I hoped Rufus would be better than his predecessor, but time would tell. As Pettigrew was seen at the Ministry, Sirius was given a trial and declared innocent, making him a free man at last and was given compensation for his unfair and wrongful conviction. Umbridge was sacked and sent to Azkaban after she was retrieved from the centaurs—when she tried to sneak out of the school, Peeves whacked her with a big stick and a sock full of chalk.

People treated me and the members of the D.A. with respect and I soon lost count of how many people came up and apologized to me and Cedric for not believing us before. Professor Dumbledore and I were on better terms now and he was given back the respect from the Wizarding World that he'd once lost before. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tied for the House Cup again with Ravenclaw in second place—a treat from Professor McGonagall. We four were still concerned about the prophecy about me and Voldemort, but put our energy into other things. Lord Voldemort was still out there and the war would soon come, but when it did, we'd be ready.

This summer, I was only going to stay with the Dursleys for three weeks and then Professor Dumbledore promised he would come take me away to the Weasleys where Cedric and Sirius would also be staying. The four of us—Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and I—swore to each other never to give up and always stay together no matter what. Cedric and I continued our relationship, determined not to leave each other, and he reminded me he was just an owl away if I needed him.

When the time came to leave Hogwarts, we journeyed back on the Hogwarts Express and then Cedric made an announcement. "I have some good news. Dumbledore and I had _very _long talk yesterday and we've patched things up between us. He's offered me a job at the school as part of the security team, which I've accepted. So, I can still be with you and then we'll figure out what to do next after you're done with your school work."

"Sounds good," I said, smiling.

"So, we'll see you soon, then Helena?" said Ron.

"Of course you will. You know, if there's one thing I've realized, it's that we have something that Voldemort doesn't in this fight."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Something worth fighting for, friends and family."

"Very true," said Hermione. "Very true."

We then left the train and I rejoined the Dursleys after kissing Cedric once more. Whatever happened in the next few years, we'd face it together, all four of us as we always had, no matter what.


End file.
